The Betrayal
by Lishaaa'. and T
Summary: Her friends thought that she had cheated on her boyfriend. The principal asked her to transfer. With no friends believing her, she goes. To Alice academy, where every Alice has a butler /OOC/OC/Alices/Cliche, but give it a shot! Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gakuen Alice For the win! Ha! Hope you like this first chapter, I swear it'll get more interesting as we go along!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

**

"Did you hear the news? 'Parrently Mikan Sakura is cheating on Natsume for that new guy, the REALLY hot one, Rio Takagi," said Permy, while flicking her hair off her shoulders, this piece of news perked up everyone's interest, _how could sweet, caring Mikan Sakura cheat on Natsume?_

"There's gotta be some explanation for it, Mikan-chan isn't the type to cheat on her boyfriend, I mean, she's Mikan!" Nonoko argued.

"Well, I saw it yesterday, Mikan was at Alice Central with him yesterday, I even have the pictures to prove it, look," Permy whipped out her cell out of her pocket and showed the class, much to their disbelief, there was Mikan Sakura, hugging new kid Rio Takagi. _How could she do this to him? Natsume might be a bit mean but it doesn't mean she should __cheat__ on him._

Although he didn't show it, Natsume was in complete and utter shock. The young naive brunette had cheated on the fire caster? She obviously had a death wish.

The door opened to a very, very happy Mikan-chan. A bit _too_ happy to everyone's liking. Natsume got up and walked swiftly out of the class room. "What was his problem?" she asked aloud, but everyone ignored her. She shrugged it off eventually and waltzed to her favourite inventor. "Hota-chan!" the stoic girl pulled out her upgraded Baka gun and shot it.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"I don't want you to touch me anymore," Hotaru glared at Mikan, not the usual glare she gave her, this one was harsher, it sent a chill to her spine.

"_Mikan Sakura from class 2B, please come to the Principal's office straight away. Mikan Sakura to the Principal's office."_

She wondered why for awhile, she hadn't did anything wrong, she was really average in everything. So what was the problem?

She made her way through the door and walked slowly to the principal's office, awaiting whatever was ahead.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

"Sakura-san, we're going to transfer you to Alice Academy in America," short and straight to the point, much like the principal. Mikan couldn't believe her ears.

"Do I have to?" she asked warily.

"Of course not, we can't make you go, but we'd like it if you chose to go to America, your Alices would be better trained over there, think of it as an exchange program," he said smiling.

"Umm… I'll see."

"Okay, Sakura-san."

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

"So it _is_ true, Mikan is cheating on Natsume for that Rio guy," said Nonoko.

"I never liked her anyway, too much of a show off," replied Anna.

"Yeah, and so annoying," said the Iincho.

She stood in front of the door in shock, could she believe it? Her friends thought that she was a cheating skank.

"I can't believe she thought I was her friend," said Hotaru.

"That idiot, I hope she rots in hell," said Natsume harshly.

She knew she was shaking, in anger, in fear, sadness, and in shock, Why would she cheat on Natsume? She _loves _Natsume, wait, they don't know about _that_, do they?

"What are you guys talking about?" she couldn't help the look on her face, it looked so terrified.

Permy slammed her fists on her table and angrily stood up, "You know what we're talking about Sakura, don't play innocent with us, I SAW YOU WITH TAKAGI-KUN! How dare you hurt Natsume-sama like that?"

"Yeah, Mikan, we trusted you, turns out you were just like the other girls," Hotaru spat.

"I don't want you to ever talk, look or even think about me ever again," Natsume said.

It felt like a tonne of bricks landing on her at once, "Fine," Her fists were clenched so tightly, she could feel her nails piercing her fleshy skin, "I'll go, I'll take their goddamned offer and NEVER see you again, ANY OF YOU," when she was about to slam the door shut, she said into their angry faces, "oh and by the way, Rio-kun is my cousin," with that she walked out the door.

The class was quiet.

The only thoughts that they could comprehend in their minds were:

_what had we just done?_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-

* * *

  
_**

_**Review Please-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I agree with everyone, people shouldn't jump to conclusions like that xD anyways, concerning the fact that this story sounds a lot like 'Endless Opportunities?' I'm sorry. But I swear, during the middle of the story it'd get more different, so please, if you are put off by the similarities (not that the story sucks, IT'S GREAT! I LOVE IT) please, just give this a shot! Sorry Sweetcheeks3662!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

_Italics:_ Flashbacks or thoughts.

**Bold:** English.

Normal: Japanese.

* * *

Mikan thought back, how the hell had she gotten stuck with this hyperactive loli-shota looking guy? How many of them exist nowadays anyway? He was like those Energizer Bunnies for those battery commercials…So much friggin' energy, and probably not going to die out soon.

She thought back really hard.

"_So_ _you decided to take the offer then? What made you change your mind?" asked the Elementary School Principal._

"_I suppose, you could say, my friends mentioned that it was a once in a lifetime offer to get out of this place, they sort of encouraged me to go, sir," the statement had not been so far off the truth. They had _sort of_ encouraged her to go. Not through the good positive way though, more like the 'we never want to talk, hear, or see you again' way._

"_Well, I suppose they know what's best for you Sakura-san," She so wanted to add, 'but they can't even get the facts straight first!'_

"_Sure," the sarcasm in her voice was evident, but the principal had completely missed it._

"_Well, when do you want to leave Sakura-san, the school suggests you leave this very minute but I'm sure you want a few minutes with your friends?" he suggested._

_She thought to who were her friends. You-chan, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Rio-kun and Mr. Bear? Not much of a list, but at least he won't suspect. She nodded curtly and headed towards the door._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_After she bid farewell to her Kouhai, Senpais and Bears alike she got inside the limo, buckling herself properly she took three breaths in and out. After the third though, tears were rolling down her eyes, she bit back a choke and silently pulled her knees to her face. She thought to herself: How could they think that? Didn't they know her long enough to know that she wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend? Obviously not._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The plane ride was long, tiresome, boring and downright sad. All she did was cry, sleep, wash her face 'cause it was red and blotchy and sleep some more. When she got off the plane she instantly recognised her surname on a board a man in his mid twenties was holding. She grabbed her things and walked up to him._

"_**Are you Mikan Sakura?**__" Great, of all things she had to fail in, it was English. Thank God she recognised her name, two words down, two more to go._

"_Ano…" she pointed to herself, "Mikan Sakura?"_

"_**Yes, are you Mikan Sakura?**__" Ha! 'yes' was a form of agreement, maybe he was asking her if she was Mikan Sakura._

_She thought back to all those English lessons with Narumi. In a less than confident voice she said, "__**I…Mikan Sakura?**__"_

"_**Thank God, I didn't want you to be the wrong person,**__" 'God', didn't Narumi say that people shouldn't say God's name in vain? Whatever, this guy is probably- no obviously more educated than she was._

"_Ano…__**Who…are…you?**__" She was making wild hand motions in the air, he got the idea._

"_Oops, sorry, I forgot that your Japanese, my name is Edward Morgan, I'm the Principal at Alice Academy in America."_

_Oh._

"_They told me to pick you up, you know, first impressions and all," he scratched the back of his head, "I don't suppose you have me under 'Guy who doesn't remember things well and not to be trusted' category, do you?" He was laughing nervously now._

_She grinned, "Not anymore I don't."_

_He breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."_

_For some reason, she started relaxing more, maybe she felt like she could actually trust this guy. "So sir, why did you want me to come to your school?"_

"_Call me Edward, sir sounds so…Formal, and we asked you to come to our school because we believe that you'd be a great asset to our school, we have the most modern technology, best teachers and we have recently formed the 'Butlers Strategy'."_

"_Butlers?" she thought about all those mangas she read, handsome guys in Penguin Suits? _

"_Yes, Butlers."_

"_Explain please."_

"_Well you see, we believe that students don't work well with people older than them, they've lost their connection with the young ones these days," she instantly thought Jinno. "So, we've decided to have our best students work as butlers to the students whom need the help. Like you for instance, I hear you have two great Alices yet you don't know how to use them properly, in these cases, the butler would help you train and school work, making it easier for you."_

"_But, the butlers, don't they get a say in anything?"_

_He smirked, and shook his head lightly, "The butlers volunteer, if you volunteer, your whole record would be deleted, pretend that the bad things never happened."_

"_So say there was a mind reader who needed help, and their Butler has the speed Alice, what happens then?"_

"_We try to match them up with their types; the mind reading Alice is pretty common at our school so there'd be no problem, but, for instance, someone had the speed Alice, and there was no one else who had it, we'd get someone close to the Speed Alice like the Stamina Alice."_

"_How many people can you get as a Butler?"_

"_All students have one Butler, but since your Alice grows I suppose the maximum would be four butlers."_

"_So, how would you match me up?" the curiosity got the better of her._

"_You're pretty lucky Sakura-san; we actually have a student here who is willing to train you in Nullification."_

"_How about my S.E.C? I don't suppose you have a student with that Alice?"_

"_Actually, the plan with that Alice was that we'd get the three most powerful Alices and make you train with them, but since I can tell you're going to be a pretty quick learner, you'll work a week with all the other Alices," she seemed happy with that response._

_They pulled into the car park and headed towards the Majestic building, its exterior rivaled Gakuen Alices._

_Edward then started talking to her, "So Mikan Sakura, I'd like to introduce you with your first Butler, Taki Nagoya, fortunately for you, he speaks Japanese, but he'll be the one that would teach you in English," the Principal walked off, leaving Mikan and Taki in his wake._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"So you're Mikan Sakura? It's nice to meet you! I'm Taki Nagoya! Twelve years old, with Nullification Alice, Special Star, your new Butler! At your service!" The boy was not what she had been expecting…where are the Suits? And graceful guys that would save you when you trip and all the corny stuff?

"Don't let the image fool you, we do what Butlers do, help, Train, Protect and Serve. You seem like a nice gal anyway, it's going to be pretty fun working for you!"

She eyed him closely, he looked like Ouran high's Honey-senpai, probably as cheerful and hypo. Blonde hair, Huge smile…She couldn't believe that this guy was probably going to work for her for a very long time.

"**Umm…Hi?**" She waved meekly at him.

He grinned, "**This ****is**** going to fun.**"

* * *

**Second Chapter finished, Review! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like I'm going to update this more often then I thought I would. I suppose that's a good thing? xDTaki-chan! –insert fangirl squeal- Honey-senpai LOOK ALIKE!!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

**Bold: **English

Normal: Japanese

* * *

_In Japan:._

Rio Takagi was frustrated, more than frustrated. His cousin that he hadn't seen in five years was suddenly shipped off to America because of her so called 'friends'. He wanted to pound them, break all their bones, especially that Hyuuga. His comment probably hurt more than the rest.

Rio was well aware that she had S.E.C, she kept it from everyone, except him of course, not even the flame caster knew. To say it was a shock would be an understatement, it was all so…surreal, it did seem plausible, he thought. His uncle did have nullification and his auntie had S.E.C, there probably was a more than fifty-fifty chance that their child would get it.

"_Rio-kun!" squealed Mikan._

"_Mikan-chan!" he seemed equally as excited._

"_I can't believe I get to see you again, after what? Three-five years?" she ran up to him and hugged him._

_He hugged back, "Five years actually, so how are Auntie and Uncle?"_

_She pushed him away, her face solemn. "Papa died right after you left…and they haven't been able to find Mama yet…"_

"_Oh."_

_She brightened up quickly, "Don't worry, Ojii-chan has been looking after me! Then I got sent to Gakuen Alice because of Hotaru-chan."_

"_Is that the girl you wouldn't shut up about?"_

_Her smile seemed to radiate, "I'll introduce you one day."_

_He petted her as if she were a dog, "Okay, I'll be looking forward to that."_

"_Since we're at Alice Central, LET'S GO GET HOWALON!" _

"_Eager as always Mikan," she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_You didn't tell me what your Alice was yet," whined Mikan as they were on the bus._

"_Oh, yeah, it's Speed and Strength, what's yours?"_

"_It's not as cool as yours, but I have Nullification and another one which I'm not supposed to tell you."_

_His eyebrows creased together, "Why?"_

"_I promised Persona-sensei."_

"_Don't make me tickle you Mikan," he knew her weaknesses, they couldn't have changed after five years, I mean, this girl was simple minded._

"_Don't. You. Dare!" she screamed. He took his hands out and started walking towards her. "Okay, okay! My other Alice is like Mama's Alice."_

_He was confused again, her mum's Alice? Wasn't that S.E.C? Holy Shit, she had __the__ S.E.C Alice?_

"_Please keep it a secret though Rio-kun," she gave his the puppy dog eyes/look. He couldn't resist._

"_Fine, I'll pinky swear," he stuck his Pinky out. She entwined it with hers, she seemed triumphant that they had formed the agreement._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Rio stalked to Elementary Division 2B and kicked the door open; the class seemed overwhelmed by his sudden use of Alice.

"Omigod, its Rio-kun! In 2B! Oh my God!" shrieked the girls in the class (Minus one, you know who) "What's he doing here?" squealed Sumire. Rio could see why Mikan dubbed her Permy.

"_So Mikan, you have a lot of friends?" he was truly interested, the wellbeing of his beloved cousin was important._

"_Yeah, I'm dating Natsume-kun, he seems cold, but he's actually really nice, and there's Hotaru-chan, Ruka-pyon, Anna and Nonoko, they're like twins, never separated, always together. Then there's Iincho and Koko and Permy!"_

"_Permy? Is that her real name?" who would name their child that? It's like its own form of child abuse._

"_Nah, 'course not, we all call her Permy 'cause she has permed hair."_

"_Oh, I think I understand."_

"I'm going to say this once, and only once, you people sicken me," he spat. Hotaru looked indifferent. Natsume was underneath his manga. Ruka had just sat there, staring off into space.

"What are you talking about Rio-kun?" asked Sumire in a shaky voice.

"You guess Shouda-san, the reason I'm here left just recently, brown hair, brown eyes, I think you know her, since you were the one who took the photos."

"Sakura? That girl? She's not gone, she's probably in her room crying her head off, I mean, you'd think that if you're gonna cry after cheating on your boyfriend, you shouldn't have did it in the first place."

He just stared back at her in disgust, then he realised what she had said "Wait, so you guys don't know?"

"Know what? That she's a lying, manipulative, unfaithful girlfriend? We know that already," replied Anna.

"Jesus H. Christ, you guys don't know do you? They didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?!" demanded Nonoko, "I don't understand why she cheated with you, you're so confusing!"

"She didn't cheat with me," he glared at the girl.

"Of course she did, then after that she claimed that you were her cousin, we believed her for, like, a second, then we were like, Mikan Sakura cannot be related to Rio Takagi!" Sumire explained.

"You guys are **(I swear too much)** fucking idiots, she is my cousin! Her dad is brothers with my dad! We're relatives! You drove her off for that?! I should kill you all now!" Rio was flailing his arms in the air.

"So you're actually her cousin? Well, don't worry, Sakura-san is going to come out of her room soon enough, then we'll say sorry and that it was a misunderstanding."

"You guys are more idiotic than her, by God." Natsume lifted the manga off his face, Hotaru stopped what she was doing and Ruka was paying attention now, these actions went unnoticed.

"What are you on about? You're all riddles!" wailed Anna and Nonoko.

"Jesus! Mikan was sent to America! To train! To become a stupid Special Star!"

Silence.

"What?" the came from all the way in the back of the class, Natsume was standing in front of his table now.

"She was sent to America, Alice Academy to be exact, to be in the dangerous ability class."

"Dangerous Ability? That girl has only one Alice, Nullification."

"And S.E.C."

"What?"

"Steal, Era-"

"I know what it is, but S.E.C is the rarest Alice there is."

"And she has it."

Sumire joined the conversation, "So she was sent to America to train? So what? She'll probably come home crying, saying the work was too hard or something," although the class didn't want to admit it, they thought the exact same.

"You are so STUPID," he slammed him fists onto her table, breaking it in the process. "Do you think that Alice Academy would ship off their most valuable student? No! They're gonna train her until she feels nothing, until she trusts no one, until those eyes that were so full of emotion are dead."

"And I don't think that they'd send her by herself," Hotaru said this, everyone looked at her, she never joined class discussion. Period.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sumire.

"Says here Alice Academy has a new Program, the 'Butler Strategy' they call it, no doubt that they're gonna give Mikan one of these butlers to help her, the help in schoolwork, train with her and instruct her, Serve her and protect her, thus the name. A clumsy idiot's best friend."

"So Sakura would come back with one weakling, so what?"

"Says here that the Butler's are volunteering, if you volunteer, your record goes 'poof' and you go off into the world scot free. And since Mikan's Alice grows they're probably going to give her three to four other guys."

"So she might not come back?"

"She might, until she's mastered every single one of her Alices."

"**Shit.**"

* * *

**Ha! Had to add the English swearing affect there! Hope ya like! REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You reviewers are so nice nowadays, -wipes tear off eyes- I love each and every one of you! Ha! Now for the fourth chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

**Bold:** English

Normal: Japanese

* * *

Mikan had began to warm up to Taki Nagoya, she found out he was nice, caring, patient and very good at explaining things. She hadn't realised he was talking to her until she looked up to him. "…tomorrow."

She rubbed her sleepy eyes, "What was that?"

"I said, 'You're starting school tomorrow.' "

"Huh?"

"School, you know, that thing that's compulsory nowadays, go there for seven hours, come back and hit the sack, you know School."

"I know what school is, it's just, that I sorta spaced out," After what happened at her previous school…

"Don't worry, I'm in your class, and I know there are great people there!"

She smiled at him, " 'Kay, School tomorrow it is."

-

-

-

"Okay, at my cue, get in and introduce yourself," Taki explained, she nodded.

"Okay…But, wait, I speak Japanese, I doubt ALL of them speak Japanese as well," she rolled her eyes at him. He grinned back at her.

"Don't worry, I'll translate."

"**Okay, so today we're getting a new student, Mikan Sakura, from Gakuen Alice, two star, Alices are S.E.C and Nullification, and her butler is Taki Nagoya.**" Mikan distinctly heard a woman in her mid-thirties. Then the class erupted in groans and curses, she could hear them all say, '**Taki? Dammit, he's taken**' or '**she better be good, for our Taki.**'

She heard Taki call out, "Mi-chan, come in now!" the brunette stiffly and awkwardly walked into the classroom, the class had directed their attention to her, she felt nervous, it was Gakuen Alice all over again. Her hands unconsciously started fiddling with the hem of her shirt, her face faced towards the ground.

"Ano, my name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you," her face started feeling hot.

"**She said, her names Mikan Sakura, that she enjoys long strolls on the beach and that she's currently single.**" She was absolutely sure that was not right, especially after the class cracked up laughing.

"What did you tell them?" She was fuming.

"Nothing…"

"Liar."

He looked the other way.

"What did you tell them?"

"**Taki man, don't take advantage of our transfer student, 'specially since she's this cute.**"

"**Ha, here we thought that she was going to be stuck up snob," **said a girl in the class.

Taki smirked, "**She's only human.**"

-

-

-

Mikan was very good at learning things, Taki thought; he wondered how she got such low grades at school. In the last three weeks he had taught her algebra, Pythagoras theorem and other weird math things. He had taught her how to use her nullification properly, offense, defense, hell she was also already fluent in English already. She was already one of the most popular girls in school.

She was naturally fast, good at pin pointing peoples weak spots, knew where all the pressure points were, if he were and outsider, he'd think that she wouldn't need a butler.

He didn't even notice when Mikan snuck up at him, "Hey Taki, penny for your thoughts?"

He smiled at her, "Trust me, my thoughts aren't worth that much, and, you should be speaking in English, you need to get used to the language."

She scoffed at him, "You and I both know that's not the situation at hand here."

"It's just, that, I – umm, sooner or later you're not gonna need me anymore, you're so good at learning new thing Mi-chan, and I feel attached already."

"Aw, you know I wouldn't sell you in, you're my very first butler anyway, I've grown equally attached to you." She ruffled his hair.

-

-

-

"_**Mikan Sakura, please report to the principal's office please, Mikan Sakura please report to the principal's office now.**__"_

Last time she was sent to the principal's office, it was not pretty. Taki looked worried, her classmates had the same expression.

"**Don't worry, it's probably nothing big,**" she skipped off of her chair and walked to the principal's office, Taki hot in her tracks.

-

-

-

"**So, Sakura-san, I'd like you to meet Jazz Kendall, your new butler,**" this was the last thing that was on her mind, she was expecting a demotion or a promotion, being shipped back to Gakuen Alice, she couldn't believe that she'd completely forgotten about the new Butler. She risked taking a glance at him; he had a scowl on his face, obviously not wanting to be here, in the same room as him. He looked like Natsume, only, his hair was fire truck red, his eyes were bright green, he was taller than Natsume, actually, he was nothing like Natsume.

"**It's nice to meet you, what's your Alice?**"

His answer was very quiet, she wouldn't have probably heard it if it weren't for her more that average hearing she had. "**Death.**"

"Sugoi!" He gave her a confused look, okay, he wasn't educated in Japanese then.

"**I mean, that's so cool, well, kind of dangerous, but cool.**"

He wasn't expecting that reaction; he expected a look of disgust, a squeal or something, he questioned her sanity. "**You do know what Death is, yeah? Death as in the end? The evil thing that haunts you.**"

She quoted, " '**Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die…'** "

"**You people are crazy,**"

" '**My friends and I are crazy, it's the only thing that keeps us sane' **" she quoted him again.

"**Can you stop doing that, it's making my head spin.**"

"**Okay.**"

Jazz seemed to have just noticed Taki in the room, "**Who's he?**"

"**My Butler.**"

"**I thought I'm your butler, jeez, getting rejected in the first,**" he looked at his watch, "**Ten minutes isn't the way I'd thought it turn out like.**"

"**Silly, you're both my butlers, I get four butlers since I am all powerful!**" She was clearly out of her mind.

"**So what's your Alice?**" Jazz just wanted to know.

"**Nullification, I cancel out all Alices,**" Jazz thought to himself, maybe this wasn't a bad grouping after all.

* * *

**You know the drill, review! I feed on reviews! Without reviews I'd die, and you don't want me dying off do you? That's right! So, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hahaha, I wasn't going to actually die…I think. Thank you for your reviews, you brighten up my day! Oh and by the way. Mikan becomes cold, just wait.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold:** English

_Italics: _Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

When Mikan came back to class, everyone was shocked, who was this good looking boy who was right behind her? Why was she smiling like a lunatic? Why does Taki Nagoya look like someone just repeatedly ran over his puppy which he got for his birthday from his parents who loved him dearly? What happened in the principal's office?

"**Well class, this is Jazz Kendall, Special Star, Alice of death, also he is Mikan's second butler,**" announced their teacher. When she said 'second butler' she sounded like there were more to come. The death Alice, they thought, that's scary.

"**Mikan gets another butler? I thought you only get one.**" Complained Rachel, who was close friends with Mikan.

"**That'd be because Mikan's Alices are powerful, we can't risk the chances of her getting an Alice she can't control, thus killing her and everyone around her.**" Explained Taki.

"**Dammit Mikan, why do you get the hotties?**" whined Kelly, another one of Mikan's close friends, "**You're like some kind of hottie magnet…**"

Mikan Laughed at that. "**You should've seen Gakuen Alice then, my class swarmed of hotties. Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Ruka, and…Natsume…**" the topic of her old school was a hard subject for her, no one knew about her past, Taki's motto was 'who the hell cares what their past was, it's the present you should live in!', so naturally he never pressured her on the topic.

The class went off topic, like usual. "**Ooh, did you know them well?**" asked Kelly. Kelly loved gossip, she knew everyone's personal life, the juicy scandals and what not.

Mikan nodded in response. "**Yeah, Yuu was our shy, timid class pres. Koko was our Goofy Trouble maker, Mochu was his side-kick. Ruka was the nice nature loving boy and Natsume…well, he was the jackass of a boyfriend I had,**" everyone's eyes widened, Mikan was in a relationship?

Tom, one of Mikan's boy friends courageously asked her, "**Why did you come to Alice Academy Mikan?**"

She shook her head, "**I'll tell you guys one day, just not now…**"

-

-

-

They had been with Jazz Kendall for over a month now, just like Mikan, he had his own demons, she didn't ask, she never asked, she knew about the pain. Jazz was caring when and if he liked you, luckily for Mikan and Taki, they were one of the very few listed in that category.

The Brunette walked to the principal's office, she wasn't in trouble, she just needed to ask him something of great importance. She was preparing to knock on the door when she heard something that the Principal and his assistant were discussing.

"Are you going to tell them?" asked his assistant. She was fluent in Japanese, Mikan thought, probably why Edward learnt Japanese.

"Maybe, I still have eight months, plenty of time to tell them," he informed her.

"But where would they go sir?" the assistant was obviously stressing out now.

"Back to their parents I suppose, or to Gakuen Alice, that's our only option," Mikan had no idea what they were on about.

His assistant sighed, "Fine."

Mikan waited awhile outside the door, so they wouldn't be suspicious of her eavesdropping.

She knocked after a few minutes, Edward's assistant ushered her in, the young girl walked up to the principal and asked him, "Sir, is there a Alice Control Device Shop somewhere near, I feel if I hold it in, I'm going to explode," she held onto her stomach for emphasis.

"Didn't they tell you? We have an Alice Central equivalent here in America, actually just a few streets away from here, but if you go, make sure you bring your butlers, okay?"

"…Okay," she never originally wanted to drag Taki and Jazz, she thought it was selfish for them to come with her every time she needed them, they had a life as well.

She walked out of the office, thinking about what Edward and his assistant were talking about.

Eight months? Tell them? Tell Who? And how does Gakuen Alice fit into all this?

She dropped the subject and cheerfully skipped to her dorm.

-

-

-

"_So, where am I going to stay?" Mikan asked thoughtfully._

"_In my dorm," Taki informed her._

_What?! Guys and Girls sharing dorms at a school? That was unheard of!_

_Taki fortunately caught on, "We're staying in different rooms, just the same dorm, I'm there if your power goes haywire in your sleep or something…" he mumbled._

"_Edward told me that I'm getting more butlers though," she thought back._

"_Yeah, my dorms the biggest, he knew about you before hand, and, as his motto goes, 'best be prepared!' " Taki sighed._

"_Wait, what it Edward's Alice anyway? I've never actually heard it," she asked the Loli-Shota looking boy._

"_He can see the future," he told her._

"_Ooh, cool Alice!"_

_Taki chuckled._

-

-

-

"**Taki! Jazz! We're going on an excursion to your Alice Central equivalent, Lead on Taki-sama!**"

"**Wait, you're my master, I'm the butler,**" it was always a fun moment with Mikan.

"**That's right, Lead on Slaves, Jazz!**" he was by her side in a minute, "**Carry me!**" she latched her arms onto his neck and wrapped her legs onto his waist. She squealed when he ran really fast down the corridors, avoiding all bystanders in their way.

When they made it out of the school they waited for Taki to come out.

"**Hey, Mikan, when's your birthday?**" Jazz was never the one for small talk, in fact, he hardly spoke at all.

"**January the first, why?**" she was genuinely curious.

"**Just asking.**"

"**...**"

Taki chose that exact moment to come out running like a headless chicken, "Mikan, why did you leave me?"

"Jazz was carrying me, I'm here by force."

"But you asked him!"

"Beside the point…"

"**What's shorty on about?**" asked Jazz, perplexed.

"**He's just pissed we left him there.**"

"**Oh.**"

"Off we go to Alice Central!" she pumped her fist in the air.

They were right, it was always a fun with Mikan around.

-

-

-

Mikan was not familiar to the Alice Control Device shop, because in Japan she never needed Alice Control Devices. She asked Taki and Jazz for help, they helped willingly.

"**About this one? It's pretty,**" suggested Taki.

"**This one brings out the colour of your eyes,**" Jazz stated.

"**What kind of colour brings out the colour brown?**" Mikan laughed.

"**This bracelet it cute, and really strong,**" said Taki.

"**This ones cool,**" said Jazz.

"**How about this one?**"

"**No, this one?**"

"**No, no, no, this one obviously!**"

Her head was spinning, so much jewelry, "**How about I take two pairs of earrings, three bangles, and an anklet?**" She wanted this over and down with.

"**Okay then!**" happily cheered Taki.

They paid the store owner and walked outside the shop, when it hit her, "**Oh shite…**"

They looked at her.

"**I don't have ear piercings.**"

Devilish grins appeared on their faces as they dragged Mikan down to the nearest ear piercing shop.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Sort of fluff, mind you, Jazz is still nonchalant and emotionless, just not so much around Mikan and Taki!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please do enjoy this chapter, I may not update so much afterwards because I have a piano theory exam to study for, but I'll try to do so as much as I can!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold:** English

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

137 Alices so far and counting. Mikan had quickly become a two star to a special star. An average girl to a genius. A weakling to the strongest Alice to have ever lived. It had been six months ever since she transferred from the horrendous Gakuen Alice to Alice Academy. It was no competition to her which school was better, Alice Academy won hands down. She had great friends, awesome teachers, two of her very own butlers, and she was a Special star, some things she lacked back at Gakuen Alice.

It was lunchtime and she sat by her usual group, Jazz, Taki, Rachel and her butler: Jack; Kelly and her butler: Andrew, and Tom and his butler: Stacey. **(They're her closest friends at Alice Academy) **They were discussing what they were going to do for the holidays even though it was months away. "**I'm going to visit my parents,**" announced Rachel, "**I haven't seen them since last year and they were so ecstatic when we did**." Rachel was twins with Tom; they were two of the few people in Gakuen Alice whose parents hadn't abandoned them.

Tom seemed wary, he didn't want to leave their butlers alone, "**Jack and Stacey can come with, right?**"

Rachel grinned "**Of course, we'll introduce them to mum and dad!**"

Jazz and Mikan rolled their eyes, of course Rachel wouldn't pass up a chance to introduce Jack to her parents, they were soul mates! Any idiot could see that.

Kelly was unfortunately one of those who were abandoned at the step of Alice Academy, "**I think I'm just gonna travel for awhile, y'know? I've always wanted to see New York. Ooh, or Phoenix!"** she sighed, **"Phoenix is probably going to be the closest I get to my Edward Cullen,**" Everyone on the table snickered, she was oblivious to the fact that Andrew had had a crush on her ever since they first laid eyes on each other, unluckily she was in love with a book character, whom was close to perfect. He couldn't compare.

Tom looked at Mikan, "**How about you? What are you going to do?**"

"**I might visit my friends back home…I haven't seen Gramps in ages, I might visit my old school again as well, Rio's gonna die when he sees me!**" Taki and Jazz felt a pang of jealously course through them, who was Rio? Possibly their rival in love? It was hard enough with all these fan boys chasing her. "**How about you guys, Jazz, Taki?**"

"**We might come with you, I haven't been to Japan in ages, and I think pretty boy over here has never been, would be an experience for the three of us,**" Taki hid his motives well, he just wanted to see what kind of school Gakuen Alice was, and who Rio and Natsume were as well.

"**Ooh, COOL! Maybe I can introduce you to my cousin! Rio was always encouraging me to introduce friends to him,**" The pair Sighed collectively, Rio was her cousin. "**We'll have to tell Edward though. You guys stay here, I'll ask,**" they nodded as she made her way to the office.

-

-

-

"It's Gone worse sir, I think you should tell them," Mikan heard Edward's assistant say, did the brunette have the worst of timing or did they talk about this every day?

"I will, I will, I only have four months anyway, I've already informed most of their parents, so they know about the situation."

His assistant's voice softened, "Okay sir, it was a pleasure for working for you all these years."

"It's not time yet," Mikan heard the humor in his voice.

"Okay sir."

Like last time she was outside the office, she waited for the right moment to walk in.

She knocked three times before entering, "Ahh, Edward, can I ask you for a favour?"

He nodded, raising an eyebrow, He never told anyone, but Mikan was his favourite student, in all his months of having her, she was humble, kind, smart, caring, an absolute angel to his eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, he was the closest thing to a father like figure she had, her father had died awhile ago, so it was to see someone whom she could trust with all her heart, although, some secrets were meant to be kept a secret.

"What's this favour?"

"On the upcoming holidays, may I visit Japan? I miss it, not that I hate America or anything; I just really miss my home country, that's all!"

Edward smiled at her, "Of course you may visit Japan on the holidays, Alice academy isn't a prison you know, but I do suggest that you take Jazz and Taki," he stated.

"Ooh, that's alright, they're coming with me, they want to see Japan as well!" Mikan seemed happy.

How was he going to break the news to his students? Or her for that matter? He saw the future, he was going to break her heart, she's going to shut everyone except her butlers out, she'll blame herself for it… He couldn't bear to see her so sad.

She was about to leave before he stopped her. "Oh, before you go, I'd like to introduce your two new butlers Akito Takaya and Will Jones."

She studied their physique,they were tall, taller than her and she was one of the tallest in the class (after Jazz of course). They were both really handsome as well, Will had very vibrant green eyes, they immediately fascinated with him. They were just so…lovely.

"**What are their Alices?**" Mikan asked in the country's tongue.

"**Well, Akito has Knowledge Alice, enabling him to know everything about a everything and Will has the elements, not only can he make wind, water, earth and fire do his bidding, he can also use the other elements such as oxygen, and strip someone of their oxygen, killing them instantly.**"

She stared at them, they were definitely very strong Alices, she knew that these were going to be by far the funnest.

She grabbed their arms and linked them with hers, "**Let's introduce you to my other Butlers shall we?**" They both were amused by her, she seemed interesting. S.E.C and nullification were the strongest and rarest Alices in the world, it'd be an honor to be her friend.

-

-

-

"**What took you so long master?**" Taki asked, the whole 'call each other master and butler', thing was their running gag with them, since she was their master and they were her butlers.

"**Guys I'd like to introduce Will Jones and Akito Takaya, my newest butlers!**" Mikan said happily, they were one big happy family. Jazz and Taki groaned, of course God had to give them more competition.

"**My name is Will Jones and I have the Elements Alice.**"

"**My name is Akito Takaya and I have the Alice of Knowledge.**"

"**Well, I'm Taki and this is Jazz, we're gonna be partners!**"

"**Hey, Taki, are you half French or something? There is no way in hell that that hair is not natural, well, it doesn't look fake…**" asked Akito.

"**I'm actually half German, Aki-chan.**" Taki smiled.

Mikan laughed, "Aki-Chan? Seriously? Why does he get the nickname, but not me?"

Akito and Taki were the only ones who understood her, being of Japanese heritage and all.

"Fine, I'll call you…Mi-sama." He pointed to Jazz, "Jazz-kun," then to Will, "Will-Kun."

"Sama? I want a Chan dammit!" she was very silly indeed.

"Fine," Taki mockingly rolled his eyes, "Mi-chan."

"**What the hell?**" Will looked to Jazz, they understood nothing.

"**You'll get used to it.**" Jazz reassured him. "**That's right, I almost forgot, Mikan, catch,**" he threw her a small navy velvet box. She stared at him incredulously. "**Well, open it,**" he said to her.

She opened it and saw the most dazzling 'M' diamond pendant she had ever seen. On the back it said, 'Mikan Sakura, Jazz Kendall, Taki Nagoya' on it.

"**Luckily for you, this thing is an Alice Control Device, It holds most of your power, so I suggest you lay low on the money on jewelry, Oh yeah, and the guy gave me this as well,**" he chucked a matching box to her.

Inside was a beautiful flower pendant, engraved on the back was 'Mikan Sakura, Akito Takaya, Will Jones', she looked at Jazz strangely, he couldn't have known.

"**Don't look at me, I s'pose the cashier could see the future or something, he didn't let me open the box either, just said, 'Give this to the special girl, free of charge, don't look at it before she opens it' so I took it.** **Happy late Birthday Mikan, this is thanks to all the stuff you've did for me for these last few months, you've been so nice y'know?**

**At home, it was all, 'let's stay away from the terrible Jazz, he's evil! He kills people because he has the death Alice and he feels superior than everyone else!' but you gave me a chance, I didn't need to prove to you that I wasn't bad, you just instantly thought I was good, straight off the bat, even after you heard that I had the death ****A****lice…so thanks.**" Jazz never confessed his feelings openly, nor has he ever spoken so much, it felt good.

Mikan felt tears welling up in her eyes, "**this is the most thoughtful present anyone's ever given me. Thank you!**"

Jazz did the unthinkable- he blushed.

"**Uhh…I guess, you're welcome?**"

"**Oh yeah, on the holidays, it's a trip to Japan for us five!**"

Taki sarcastically thought, yippee, more competition to meet, how much more could they possibly get?

But, you know what happens in those corny chick-flicks? It always gets worse.

Much worse.

* * *

**Review! Trip to Japan in the next chapter, so stay tuned ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: lots of swearing! xD Hope you enjoy! Mikan sees the old gang again, but Permy keeps on saying stuff about Mikan, how'll she react?**

**Read and find out!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold:** English

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

"**We're here!**" proclaimed Mikan; they were currently at Tokyo Airport, the five of them. It'd been eight mere months since her transfer, and now was the holidays. Claiming she wanted to go back to Japan, she dragged them along with her.

"**Where are we going first Mikan?**" Asked Will.

"**Hmm… I suppose I want to see You-chan, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai and Rio…so I guess, Gakuen Alice, here we come.**"

Mikan quickly became the strongest Alice in the world. Specialising in nullification and S.E.C, giving her all the Alices in the world, but Mikan was one of those girls who didn't care. So, she didn't use most of them unless she was in a dire situation, like if she was busting and desperately needed to go to the toilet, she teleported. If she wanted to warm up on a cold day, she'd use heat. If she was playing chess and wanted to know her opponent's next move, she'd mind read. Truly a very simple girl indeed.

"**Let's go!**" she grabbed their arms and dragged them to the most secluded place at the airport. When they found out no non-Alices were around, they teleported to the Gakuen Alice gates.

"I'm sorry, but we may not let you trespass, this is private property miss," said the security, voice smothered in authority.

"Did you not just see us transport here?" asked Mikan unbelievingly.

"Yes, but-"

"So we're obviously Alices you nitwit, now let us in!"

"Umm…"

She gave him one of her signature glares that left lions shivering in fear.

He reluctantly opened the gates for her.

Akito and Taki were laughing their heads off, while Jazz and Will just stared. "**What the hell was that?**"

Taki managed to blurt out "**Mikan…she just- pfft! Ha! She told the guard off for being an idiot! Bwahahaha!**"

"**You're scary, y'know that Mikan?**" asked Will, he didn't mean it, it was a joke.

"**How dare you call your master scary in her face? Apologise, this instant!**" Mikan mocked.

"**I'm Sowwy…**" he grinned.

"So where is the main office for this place anyway? It's like a huge maze, yet, Alice Academy is still bigger than this hunk of junk," acknowledged Akito.

"Main office is right there," Mikan pointed at the big Japanese sign that said 'Main Office' for him. He was rusty on his reading.

"Oh…"

"**Well, what're you waiting for, let's go!**"

-

-

-

"Mi-chan! Why are you here? Isn't today a school day for you? Who are these handsome men?" asked Narumi.

The boys all shivered. Mikan laughed.

"I'm here because I want to see Rio, my sempais and You-chan. There's no school- it's holidays. And these are my butlers, Taki, Jazz, Will, and Akito."

"Butlers? They don't look like butlers," Narumi was confused.

"**I knew we should've worn suits, just to get some laughs,**" Akito said aloud.

Mikan smirked. "Anyway, Narumi, does anyone mind us wandering around? 'cause students here have classes now, right? We won't bother them…" Mikan trailed off.

"Nah, it's alright, I bet you're dying to see Natsume again, aren't you Mikan?" Mikan was shocked to say the least, no one told him the situation?

"Sure…dying…" she mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, Natsume is still in the same class as everyone else, I'm actually on my way now, class is about to begin!"

"We'll tag along," said Taki- he really wanted to meet Natsume.

-

-

-

"Class, we have visitors!" visitors? Who would want to visit Gakuen Alice? It was a dump, thought everyone one in middle school division 2B. "Actually, one of them you already know, don't suffocate her with all your questions, she'll answer them soon enough!"

Ha, Mikan thought, there was no question about it, they said shit about her, she left.

"Just tell us who it is Naru," Natsume said.

"It can't possibly be _her_, can it?" She wasn't even referred as Mikan anymore, it was 'her'.

"It is! Class, welcome back temporary returnee, Mikan Sakura!" Everyone gasped in shock. Well you should be shocked, Mikan thought.

"Polka d-" before Natsume could finish his comment, Mikan glared at him. A long hard glare.

"Don't you dare, ever use that nickname on my again, I mean it Hyuuga, you broke my heart once, I'll literally break yours now."

"So Sakura walked out of these rooms a bitch, she walks into this room bitchier. How ironic," ah, Mikan remembered this voice, it was beloved Permy.

"**What the hell are they saying Mikan?**" Asked Will.

"Yeah, Mikan's not a bitch, if anyone in this room was, it'd be you," said Akito. He never had trouble making comebacks on the spot.

The class didn't seem to notice the four until now.

"Naru, who are they?" asked Sumire, hearts in her eyes.

"They're Jazz, Will, Akito and Taki, Mikan's butlers." Naru replied.

"Pfft. I bet she bribed them or something," Did Permy not get it into her thick head? She still believed that she cheated on Natsume? Wow. She was more dense than Mikan.

"Mikan didn't bribe us," said Taki angrily, "In fact, you know that Alice Academy butlers volunteer, you just didn't say anything aloud because you thought we didn't know you knew, but hun, before you double cross Mikan Sakura, you should knew she has mind reading Alice, and so do we."

"**What the fucks going on here!? You speak so quickly! I have no idea what you're saying!**" screamed Will. Jazz was still as Nonchalant as ever.

"**This bitch is saying that Mikan is a bitch, and then she starts flirting with us,** **them she accuses that Mikan bribed us or something, this bitch is like a tap of lies, a fucking fountain,**" Taki said. It was weird watching the youngish looking boy swear, it was unnatural.

Jazz growled. "**Lookie here, I know your English isn't the most polished, but before you start accusing people of shit they didn't do and starting rumors, you better be prepared, because you step over the line, then karma will come bite you in the ass. Ten-fold. We'll make sure.**"

Sumire had no idea what he said, but she was sure it was a threat, she looked to Hotaru, she was the best at English in this class. Hotaru looked scared. If it scared Hotaru, then it definitely would scare her.

"What going on? Aren't you guys friends?" asked Narumi.

"What do you think Naru?" Asked Mikan in a cold tone, "She's been calling me a bitch for the last," she looked to her watch, "ten minutes, and no ones exactly thrilled that I'm here, don't you just think that this class is emitting auras of exuberance? 'Cause I sure feel it too!" Commented Mikan sarcastically.

Narumi was rendered speechless. Did Mikan Sakura just tell him off?

"Sakura, I bet you're still a no-star, eight months can't change squat shit when you're involved," Permy snapped. Mikan sighed into her hands.

"When the hell will you ever learn?" she said exasperatedly, "Go find yourself a computer, look up 'strongest Alice in the world', and then you can keep talking shit to me, until then I'm just going to sit here and discuss this with my friends."

Permy quickly paid Hotaru for her use of wireless internet and laptop and looked it up. She clicked on the first link, in big bold letters, it stated, 'Mikan Sakura, aged thirteen, currently the world's strongest Alice, IQ over two hundred. Has the rarest Alices of them all- Nullification, S.E.C, Elements, Knowledge, and Death', Sumire's eyes widened.

"This site is probably rigged, you probably set it up yourself, you're so selfish you know, always thinking about yourself, not about the people around you!"

Jazz couldn't take it anymore, this girl was probably spouting out more lies about Mikan, after seeing Taki's and Akito's faces madden after that statement Sumire just made, he knew she made a bad mistake.

He ran up to her, at full speed, slammed her into the wall, and threatened her, "**Look I'm not one to usually crack at people like this, actually, I hardly speak at all, but you say one more thing about Mikan, you will regret it, and trust me, I'm not going to hesitate to kill you,**" everyone could see the Alice crawling up her arm, like some kind of parasite. Sumire flinched; she didn't want to die, especially at a young age. She wanted to live life at its fullest, make as many memories with her friends as possible. She didn't want to die after threatening Sakura.

"**Jazz, put her down, she wants to live,**" Mikan pleaded.

"**She doesn't deserve to live,**" he said, strangely, his voice was calm.

"**You do this to her now, you'll become like the people who said stuff about you, she doesn't deserve it Jazz, just- let her go.**"

One last glare in Sumire direction, he sighed, let her go and watched her slump to the floor, checking her arms for any signs of death Alice.

Mikan was always good for calming Jazz down. If it weren't for her, he'd probably still be at Alice Academy, not experiencing love.

"Oi, Mikan," she turned around to see the confused stare of Natsume. "Who gave you all those Alice Control Devices?"

"Bought 'em."

"Why so many."

"I'm powerful."

"You gonna start giving me more than two worded answers?"

"Hypocrite."

"Mikan, look- I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you or-"

"But that's where you fucked up Hyuuga, instead of finding out the facts, you instantly believed Permy here, you think that I cheated on you? Jesus Christ boy, I even _loved_ you back then, you were my world, I wouldn't let that shit drain off into nothing, why do you think I wasn't turned off by your constant Bakas and polka dots? It was because I loved you Hyuuga, but that day, you stepped over the line, not only did you state that you wanted me dead, you wanted me to rot, you said never think, talk, or even look at you, but guess what?! It hurt me right here," she thumped her heart.

She continued on "It's not like you've ever felt that bad, have you? I spent a whole plane trip crying my eyes out y'know? Yep, it was stupid, but it was the only time I could have relief, but when I met these guys, they patched me up. Taki, the cute thoughtful guy who doesn't backstab his friends and who doesn't pressure people doing stuff; Jazz, may be cold, but he's kind deep down, he taught me to trust people, he told me his story, about a situation similar to mine, so I trusted him, he knew the pain I felt; Will's ready to kick some ass that hurts mine and Akito just knows, the power of the knowledge Alice. There's no room for you Hyuuga, you left it eight months ago."

Everyone was stunned by her speech, and they all knew she hadn't lied in any sentence.

"How about Imai?"

"No room either, she said she didn't want me to touch, then I don't."

"Ruka?"

She thought back, had Ruka said anything bad about her? Just by being there and not defending her was probably a strike against his name as well. "Nope."

"No one?"

"You-chan, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai and Rio. Which reminds me, **hey, let's go see my friends.**"

She left the room, with the fours boys.

Leaving Middle school Division 2B in her wake. Shocked. Utterly flabbergasted.

* * *

**REVIEW DAMN YOU! That rhymes… seriously, hope you enjoyed! And people who don't like to swear, please don't be mad at me! It's a force of habit…= ='**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Step into the shoes of Sumire Shouda. A short view of how and why Permy started to hate Mikan. And I agree, the last chapter is probably my favourite chapter so far xD

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold:** English

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

Sumire Shouda hated Mikan Sakura. No, hate was a too less of an expressive word. She abhorred Mikan Sakura. After they had found out that she was Rio's cousin everyone started hating Sumire. It wasn't her fault that she'd mistakenly thought Mikan was cheating on Natsume. She was there at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Anyone could've did it.

Mikan wrecked Sumire's life.

The fact that she was actually Rio's cousin.

The fact that everyone started hating Sumire.

The fact that she lost her friends.

The fact that she left.

The fact that she made everyone miserable.

The fact that she was surrounded by hot boys and having a time of her life.

The fact that Natsume was still in love with her.

It was all Mikan's fault. When the brunette came to visit their class, Sumire was absolutely livid. It took her eight months to gain her friends trust again, she couldn't let one lousy visit shatter it all to dust. So, Sumire called her a bitch. In hopes that she wouldn't come back. In Sumire's eyes, Mikan Sakura was a home-wrecker.

She remembered everything as if it happened yesterday.

_After the outburst Rio made, everyone felt guilty, including Sumire. She hadn't meant for her to transfer to Alice Academy, she hoped that she'd be in her room, crying, like usual. She hoped that Mikan would forgive them. She hoped that they'd be a big happy family once more. But no, she had to leave everything and everyone behind._

"_I-I... I didn't think that she'd transfer..." she said._

_Natsume was boiling mad, "Well guess what? She did," everyone glared at Sumire. _

_Their light was gone, the one to blame would be the person who destroyed it. The person who made the light go to another continent._

_She couldn't have Natsume hate her. She idolised Natsume, Natsume was her God._

"_But, it's not my fault, really!" she tried to voice reason in them._

"_It is your fault," Nonoko said._

"_You were the ones who said nasty things about her, so, it's all our faults," she argued._

"_You were the one who spread it, without having evidence that she was cheating on him."_

"_You said all that nasty stuff without having evidence too! You make me seem like I was the bad guy here!" Sumire screamed._

"_It is all you fault, I hate you so much!" Anna screamed to her._

"_You don't mean that, do you?" Sumire was spilling tears now, anyone would, if they were in her shoes._

_They ignored her._

_They ignored her for six months. Straight._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Hey, Permy, you want to sit down with us?" Anna asked._

_Sumire stared wide eyed. It had been six months since she last heard her nickname. Anna couldn't be serious, right? This was some kind of trick, right? They were probably going to make fun of her._

"_Why?"_

"_Because Nonoko and I have realised that we should dwell on the past, it was six months ago, it doesn't really affect us, does it? She chose to leave, it was her decision," Anna shrugged._

_After that, Mikan was at the back of their minds. Mikan was the girl who left all those months ago._

_They had fun. Like the old times._

So when Mikan came back, she was mad.

It was her fault in the beginning.

Everything.

* * *

**I just had to put this out, I felt bad for Permy. I still do, just, not so much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow, over one hundred reviews O.o all I can say is... Wow. Thank you! Everyone! I'm so happy! You make me Happy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold:** English

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

"Oh my God! Is that you Mikan?!" exclaimed the Special type class. Mikan was amused, everyone was there, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Kaname-sempai was there as well. She couldn't believe her eyes, and neither could they. "Umm... Mikan," Misaki asked, inching closer to Mikan's ear, "who are they?"

"Them? No one important." Mikan replied.

Taki scoffed. "No one important? Girl, if it weren't for us, you wouldn't be here right now," he glared at Mikan.

She laughed full heartedly, "Nah, Misaki-sempai, these are my butlers!"

"BUTLERS?! They don't look like butlers..."

Mikan tsked her sempai, "You shouldn't judge books by their cover Misaki-sempai."

"How are they your... butlers then?"

"They train me, teach me, help me," Mikan said, "Like butlers."

Misaki 'ahhed' in realisation. She moved closer to Mikan's ear, eying the boys, she whispered, "are they always this... Bishie looking?"

"Nah, it's just mine that look cool." Mikan said.

"**Oi, Mikan, who are these people? Didn't we go to your classroom before? And... why are these guys much older than you?**" asked Will.

"**Oh, these guys are my sempais! This whole class is basically the Special type room.**" she answered him.

"**Special... type... what's that?**"

"**Oh yeah, that's right, Alice Academy doesn't have Alice Types, basically, we're cut up into five types.**" she said, trying to remember what they said to her when she first came to the school. "**Umm... there's Latent type; who have the usual superhero powers... there's Technical type; based on the technical stuff... there's somatic type; who deal with more the physical stuff... there's dangerous type; students there are so strong that they're a threat to the school,**" she took a deep breath in,"**and then there's Special Type, this class, we basically don't fit into any of the other classes, some of the rarest Alices are in this class, we're the oddballs in the school.**"

"**... so what would we be...**" asked Will.

"**Lemme see, Taki would be in the Special Type, since he had nullification. Jazz would be Dangerous type since he has the death Alice. You would be in dangerous... but I'm not so sure about Akito.**"

The four turned to Akito.

"**I'd say... Special,**" Mikan said, furrowing her brows together, "**but I'm not so sure...**"

Tsubasa hugged his kouhai from the back, "Mi-chan! You're back! And you're fluent in English!" he squeezed her tighter, "Ah, my little girl is growing up!"

'_smack_'

Misaki smacked him one in the head and whispered something in his ear. His face became serious and he eyed the four boys. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Before any one of you want to date my Mi-chan, you have to meet my expectations," Mikan flushed a bright red and smacked Tsubasa on the head, "Hey! I can't have you date a hobo!"

Mikan sighed in defeat.

"Okay, so, what are your star rankings?"

Akito answered first, "Special Star."

Taki piped in, "Special Star."

Tsubasa looked at Jazz and Will expectingly.

"Oh, they don't speak Japanese," Mikan said. "But, they're both Special."

Tsubasa frowned, "That didn't do anything."

"Well, how about..."

Mikan shook her head, and muttered, "This is going to a long interrogation."

-

-

-

"I say that was a total waste of time, everyone got crossed out for something," Taki said angrily, "I got crossed out because because I was cuter than Mi-chan. Akito got crossed out because he was too much like that douche bag Natsume ... Jazz got crossed out because he reminded the guy of some teacher called Persona. Will even got crossed out because he couldn't speak Japanese!"

Mikan laughed, how she ended up with all these crazy friends, she didn't know.

"Ooh, it's **Lunch time now!, let's go! Let's go see Rio!**" she jumped upon Jazz's back, "**Go Jazz go!**"

"**I don't even know where the stupid things is!**" he shouted at her.

"**Dude, it's right there,**" and true to her word, he saw the cafeteria through the long hallway.

He grinned, "**Many months of you on my back, I've actually become faster, especially because you weigh so much...**"

She hit him on the back, "**Mou, that was mean.**"

"**Whatever, let's go!**"

He ran through the hall and skidded into the cafeteria, making an entrance... a really big entrance. Everyone stopped to see what the commotion was.

"**Uhh... nothings wrong here, please go back to what you were, uhh... doing.**" More heads turned, of course a person fluent in English would turn heads in a Japanese school.

"**Look what you did, you just made us the centre of attention, thanks Jazz,**" said Will, annoyingly.

"**Shut up, you're just causing more of a ruckus.**"

"**Shut up, both of you.**" said Taki, smacking both of their heads simultaneously.

Everyone watched as if it were some kind of Tennis match, shifting their attention to Jazz then Will then Taki. Then, everyone saw Mikan.

"EH?!" the cafeteria erupted with millions of questions, but she ignored all of them and went up to Rio and hugged him.

"Rio!"

"Mi-chan!" he hugged her back, "What are you doing here?"

"Holidays!"

"Ah..." he said, "well, the triple star table is kinda... crowded, I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

Mikan had never noticed this, her being a No star meant the whole table was hers, "I never noticed how crowded... Well, why don't you come with me to the Special star table?"

"Ahh, Mikan, only Special Stars are allowed there, you don't even go to this school."

She smirked, "they'll let us, don't worry."

She pulled Rio and her butlers along with her towards the Special Star table, they were stopped by the school's robot.

"Name?"

"Mikan Sakura."

The robot processed her name through her memory, "this may take a while..."

She heard Permy scoff, "look at her, she thinks that she can go to the Special star table? She must be so stupid, she doesn't even go to this school..."

Taki shook his head in shame, "This girl... Mikan, is this school full of idiots, first this chick, then that Tsubasa guy, jeez, how many more are there?"

The robot came back to them, "Oh you're the Mikan Sakura? Then I suppose you guys are the infamous quartet, Taki, Jazz, Akito and Will I assume."

"You assume correctly," said Mikan curtly.

The robot ushered to the Special Star table and pulled out seats for all of them.

The school stared in shock.

Rio stared in shock. He was definitely hearing about how she changed so drastically.

And nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

**Review please? Ooh, ooh, and please read my other story 'My Confidant'! Please?! I'll give you another one of these chapters some time soon... maybe tomorrow? Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: secrets are revealed in this chapter, but whose? Find out, if you read! ;D

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold:** English

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

Natsume was seething, he was one to those who got to see Mikan's display of 'affection with that Jazz.

_When he got to sit at the Triple star table he winced, and then said to his friends, "I don't see how you guys can sit here everyday for lunch, it's bloody unbearable."_

_Ruka chuckled at him, "We don't ask you to sit with us, really, you could be having the time of your life over at the Special star table..."_

"_No, if you can endure it, I can too," he said defiantly._

"_Oi, Hyuuga, why do you insist on sitting on this table?" asked Hotaru, he still didn't like her, but he accepted her._

"_Because I don't want to lose another person I care about," he said quietly, no one able to hear him._

_He could feel someone's eyes bore through him, he hated this routine... he'd sit down, he'd get glared at by Mikan's 'liked' people that attended the school, he'd eat in discomfort, the bell would ring, and then he would rush out of there like there was no tomorrow._

_He poked at his food with his spoon, he shoveled it and then shoved it into his mouth._

"_Don't you think Mikan was kinda unexpected today? She popped out of nowhere!" exclaimed Ruka._

"_Tch, baka, doesn't plan things at all..." said Hotaru, glaring at the piece of crab that was on her plate._

"_Hn," replied Natsume, thinking back to today's events._

"_You'd think she'd change after eight months, huh..." said Hotaru._

_Ruka mutely nodded._

"_What was with the best Alice user though? That was seriously unexpected," Ruka muttered._

"_That baka probably did rig the site, but, kudos to her for knowing how to put up a site," said Hotaru, sipping a bit a water from her cup._

_It shocked Natsume to see Mikan's best fr-... no, ex-best friend to say nasty things about her._

"_Speak of the devil, she's coming now," said Ruka, staring at the huge doors at the front of the cafeteria._

_'Slam', 'Bang', 'Squeak!', 'Slam'._

_Everyone turned their attention to the front, even the trio at the triple star table._

_There she was, the girl that had been in their thoughts... well, his thoughts for the last eight months, on top of another boy's back. Natsume quickly recognised the boy as the boy that threatened Permy and also the boy that had the death Alice. Why she would hang out with these people, he didn't know._

"_**Uhh... nothings wrong here, please go back to what you were, uhh... doing.**" The death Alice boy said, making more heads turn. Because he spoke in plain, fluent, English, with an absolutely beautiful accent. This guy was obviously foreign._

"_**Look what you did, you just made us the centre of attention, thanks Jazz,**" said the other foreign looking one, not the least bit Japanese he was._

"_**Shut up, you're just causing more of a ruckus.**" retorted death Alice boy._

"_**Shut up, both of you.**" said the short cute blonde boy, whom Natsume nearly mistaken as a living, breathing version on Honey-sempai from Ouran High. Watching him smack both their heads was unreal._

_The school watched in awe as the pretty bishie boys were arguing with each other. Then, they saw Mikan._

"_EH?!" the school erupted in questions, demanding for answers of her disappearance._

_She ignored them and waked towards Rio, he just dumbly stared back in shock. The rest of their conversation was unheard by Natsume, but when he saw Mikan pull Rio up from his spot on the Triple star table, he immediately became curious._

_She walked towards the school robot, said some things to her and waited for the robot to scan for her name._

_He saw Sumire walk up to her and said something to her._

_He saw blondie shake his head in dismay._

_He saw the Robot allowing them to the Special Star table._

_Huh?_

Natsume Hyuuga for once in his life, was confused about something. How could they let her on the Special Star table? She didn't attend the school... Why did they let Rio join her? No one except Special Stars were allowed on the Special Star table... Why did they have to be so damn secretive? Why the hell did she come back?

He wanted answers. And he wanted them now.

So he walked up to the Special Star table and sat down, on the opposite side of Mikan and co. She was about to say something when a foreign looking girl smashed inside the building, followed by a foreign looking boy who looked sad.

The school couldn't take anymore shock, who the hell were these people that were parading through their school?

"**Mikan! MIKAN!**" screamed the girl.

They watched as they saw Mikan's head turn slowly towards the newcomer, "**KELLY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN FUCKING PHOENIX!**" she screamed, equally as loud. No one missed the wince they saw that flashed through the six newcomer's faces.

The girl sobbed and ran and flung herself in Mikan's arms, "**It's Horrible, absolutely horrible,**" Mikan soothed her by rubbing up and down on her back.

"**What's horrible?**" Mikan asked as the girl named Kelly sniffed.

"**Edward, Ed- Edward's dead,**" Kelly said crying freely onto Mikan shoulder.

"**You came all the way to Japan, to tell me that some fictional character that you love is dead?! Isn't he a Vampire?! How the hell did he die?!**" she bellowed.

"**N-no... Mikan...**" she said.

"**If you have no business here, I suggest you leave before I call Rachel, Tom, Jack and Stacey to whoop your sorry skinny ass back to America.**" she said calmly.

Kelly shook Mikan lightly, "**No, no Mikan, NOT THAT EDWARD... Edward MORGAN is dead, not Cullen...**"

Everyone saw as Mikan's eyes widened, she understood everything now. Those more than cryptic conversations she had acidentally walked in on multiple of times beforehand. They all made sense. He was supposed to tell them. That's why they brought up Gakuen Alice a lot of times. She remembered them saying that it had gotten worse. Then something clicked, "**He said he had four months...**"

"**The doctor made a mistake, he only had one month to live, he had a critical heart disease Mikan, they couldn't fix him... I'm sorry.**"

"**He was supposed to tell us...**" she said. Mikan was sobbing uncontrollably now, one hand covering her mouth, the other wrapped around her waist, as if for support.

"**I'm sorry Mikan,**" was what the boy next to Kelly said.

"**He was supposed to tell us, get ready in advance...**"

"**We're really sorry Mikan, we know how much you loved Edward, but they couldn't save him.**" he said.

"**HE WAS SUPPOSED TO FUCKING TELL US. HE HAD FOUR MONTHS TO LIVE! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GO NOW?!**" she yelled.

"**Mikan, before he died, his assistant enrolled most of the Alice Academy kids to this school, Alice Academy can't go on any further without a principal, they're gonna demolish it...**"

The boy next to Kelly handed Mikan something small, something everyone could distinguish easily.

"**He told me he wanted you to have this, he always laughed at how you couldn't copy his Alice, he knew it frustrated you...**"

She stared at the Alice Stone. It looked meaningless now, the owner of this stone was gone.

She could feel herself drifting.

Slowly.

Very Slowly.

She was drifting further away.

So far, that all she could see was black...

* * *

**The secret of the principal are out, he had a HEART disease, kind of made me sad... okay, I 'fess, Edward, (Although not in many chapters) was my favourite OC... next to Jazz...Then Taki... and then maybe Akito and Will... but you can bet your horses that he's a step ahead of Kelly. **

**So, whatcha waiting for? Click the box... Click it... you know you wanna.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm absolutely positively sorry about not updating earlier! Gomenasai minna-san! Well, I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so, here is chapter 11

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold:** English

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

Normal: English

* * *

Mikan went back to America to attend Edward's funeral. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry, to stay strong, that's what Edward would have wanted.

She couldn't help it though.

They just rolled down her eyes, against her will.

She had just lost her father like figure.

She rubbed her eyes profusely.

Taki, Jazz, Akito and Will just stood there, silent. Comforting the crying girl. They all knew that she would not be the same again.

-

-

-

Mikan was silent the whole flight back to Japan. She cried on various shoulders, Kelly's, Taki's, Jazz's, Akito's, Will's, hell, she even cried on Andrew's shoulders.

When they got back to Gakuen Alice, she saw more than three quarters of Alice Academy in Gakuen Alice. They look at her in pity, they Edward was like a father to Mikan.

"**Mikan! Oh my God, we're so sorry!**" Mikan turned around to see Tom, Stacey, Rachel and Jack. She gave them a small weak smile and they group hugged her. **(If you forgot who they are, look back to chapter six ;D)**

"**Why are you guys here?**" her voice was quiet, barely louder than a whisper.

"**Our parents said it'd be an experience to stay in Japan,**" Rachel rolled her eyed, "**Really, they don't want us there because they're afraid that we'd catch them fooling around in the kitchen or something,**" She shuddered, "**Shit, creepy images, creepy images.**"

Tom gave Mikan a sad smile which she returned.

Stacey, the ever so optimistic one from the group announced, "**Well, at least they're not splitting us up, they said that the Alice Academy kids would stay in the same classes as before, they're just joining in with the Gakuen Alice kids.**"

Jack trying to lighten up the mood said, "**Come, let's check out our roster, I wanna see which class we're gonna mingle in with.**"

Mikan gave a small chuckle, she appreciated her friends attempts to make her happy. She couldn't bring herself to hate them.

"**Come on,**" said Mikan.

-

-

-

The piece of paper on the huge pin up board was mocking Mikan. She glanced at the class. Again. And again. And again.

"**Class 2B? Isn't 2B a pencil?**" asked Tom.

They all snickered.

"Hey, isn't 2B the class that kept on saying shit to Mikan?" asked Akito in the native language.

"Now that I think about it, it is..." said Taki, giving worried glances to Mikan.

"Hey, I'll be alright. What I probably can't take is the missions I'll probably be on," she said. She gave an evil smirk, "I know I'm stronger than Persona." her demeanor changed quickly, "Come on," she urged them, "**Follow me.**"

They walked coolly to the class, everyone from the Gakuen Alice class was in there, she could hear them. She was about to grab onto the knob when she heard the voice of Narumi.

"Mikan-chan, it's good to see you here!" he glanced to the twenty five or so children behind her.

"Oh yeah, this is class 5 Alice Academy," she said.

"Oh, so you're the class that's combining with this class?" he asked.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we are."

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" he smiled happily.

Mikan heard a whisper behind her, "**Is that teacher... gay?**" Mikan shrugged.

Narumi opened the door and twirled into the class, "Guess what kiddies? We get twenty five more people in this class! Yes, that's right! Now, since there are extra tables in the back, I'm sure that we can fit all of them here. So, let's welcome Alice Academy!"

Mikan walked in first, the whole class went silent, she gave a low whistle, "Yo."

Next walked in her butlers, the class stayed extra silent, especially since Jazz was glaring at them.

Everyone else followed suit.

"**Wow, what's with the tension?**" asked Stacey asked.

"**It's nothing,**" Akito managed to growl out.

Mikan raised her hand, everyone had her eyes on her, "Okay, listen up Gakuen Alice 2B, these people," she motioned toward Alice Academy, "are my friends, you lay one hand on them," she gave a glare, "I will not hesitate to pulverize you," for emphasis she punched the black board, leaving a huge dent in the wall.

They managed to nod weakly.

"Mikan-chan, why did you do that? It's gonna cost to fix it up!" wailed Narumi.

"Whoops, umm, here..." she used her undo Alice and touched the blackboard, it mended itself quickly.

"**Mikan, we can't speak Jap, remember?**" said Kelly.

"**That's right...**" she produced Alice stones in the palm of her hand, and chucked one at each of them, "**here.**"

"**What is it?**" asked Will, eying the stone.

"**Translation Alice, anything you hear will be translated to English, anything you say, will be translated to Japanese, unless, what you want to say is in English.**"

"I see." said Will, he widened his eyes, "The hell? It really does work!"

"So cool!" exclaimed Kelly, Rachel and Stacey in unison.

"Do that unison thing again, I will take your privileges away from you," glared Mikan.

"Thank you Mikan!" they said again, in unison.

Mikan laughed.

Narumi cleared his throat, "So, are you guys going to introduce yourselves?" he asked.

"Right, right," said Mikan, "Mikan Sakura, now permanent returnee, Special star, Main Alices are Nullification, S.E.C, Knowledge, Elements and Death."

"Taki Nagoya, Special star, Nullification."

"Jazz Kendall, Special Star, Death."

"Akito Takaya, Special Star, Knowledge."

"Will Jones, Special Star, Elements."

"Rachel Smith, Triple star, I have Stamina Alice!"

"Jack Robins, Special Star, Stamina Alice."

"Tom Smith, Triple Star, Strength Alice."

"Stacey Williams, Triple star, Strength Alice."

**-**

**-**

**-**

"So," Narumi said, "any questions?"

"Yeah, one, what happened to Alice Classes?" asked Permy.

"Lessee. Oh here, Persona-sensei didn't care who goes where, but he made one demand that Mikan-chan and her butlers were to be in his Alice class, is that okay Mikan?"

She shrugged, "Like I give a crap, I can kill him in a second."

Narumi half-smiled at her comment, "Well, since I want the new people here to feel welcome, I suppose it's free period."

He left everyone in an awkward position.

"So Mikan, you were in this class before?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, **Class full of back stabbers,**" she spat.

"**Is that why you never spoke about your past?**" asked Andrew.

She nodded once.

"**That aside, introduce us! We want to know these people, if their worthy of our time or not,**" stated Stacey.

Mikan pointed at people, "**Kokoro Yome, Mind reading Alice. Sumire Shouda, aka Permy, Cat-Dog Alice. Hotaru Imai aka ex- best friend, invention Alice. Yuu Tobita, class rep, Illusion Alice. Anna Umenomiya, cooking Alice. Nonoko Ogasawara, Chemistry Alice. Ruka Nogi, animal pheromone. And the infamous Natsume Hyuuga, the boy that broke my heart eight months ago, Fire Alice. Well, that's not really everybody, those were just the people who were in our tight little group back then.**"

"**Ah, so that's Natsume Hyuuga, he certainly does look like a heart breaker. Of course, I bet he's nothing compared to Jazz...**" The class had always expected them (Mikan and Jazz) to get together, they were just... right together. "**And who said we couldn't have any fun while we're here?**" asked Rachel innocently.

"**We're not screwing them over, that'd be stooping to their level.**" said Mikan.

"**Dammit.**"

The door slammed open to find a three year old boy, holding a bear his height. "Mikan-nee-chan!" he exclaimed as her launched himself at Mikan.

"You-chan, nice to see you again, and Mr. Bear," she smiled.

When the bear launched himself at Mikan, Alice Academy was confused. "**Oh my God, a walking Bear!**" the bear glared at the girl who exclaimed that and stalked over to her.

"Wait Mr. Bear, these guys are my friends." explained Mikan.

He nodded and stepped back down to hug Mikan.

Natsume and the rest of 2B had not seen Youchi and Mr. Bear in ages, the two estranged themselves from the class after hearing what they did to Mikan.

"Aww, this kid is so Cute!" squealed Rachel, Stacey, and Kelly.

"He's like a little brother to me," replied Mikan.

"Mikan-nee-chan, are you in dangerous Ability class?" asked Youchi, hugging the girl tightly.

"Yeah."

"What about Natsume and Persona?" he asked.

"Oh, I can deal with them. Easily." she smirked.

This was definitely not the Mikan that had left Elementary Division 2B eight months ago.

* * *

**Thanks all those who reviewed last chapter! please read my other Gakuen Alice stories:**

**My Confidant & Alice Festival and review if you like them!**

**And, I'm kinda wondering, should I make a Prince of Tennis/Gakuen Alice cross over? I get that feeling that I should, but I'm not sure... **

**Well, anyway... Review? :D  
**

**|  
V**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hehe, thanks for all your support in the POT/GA crossover idea, now, I'm planning my chapters! Don't be surprised if you find one from me soon ;D And when I was bored I decided to draw Taki, Jazz, Akito and Will... I'm not sure if you guys want to see them 'cause you guys might have different ideas of how they look and all, but, if you do want to see them, I'll scan them and give you guys the link!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed :D

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold: **English

_Italics: _Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

"Sakura Mikan, it's so nice for you and your little... friends to join us," said Persona in a forced voice. _This girl is Valuable, must be nice to her. This girl is valuable, must be nice to her,_ he repeated in his head, his own little mantra.

Mikan gave out an un-lady like snort, "Persona-chii, I'm not gonna run if that's what you're thinking," she said.

_That bitc-_

"Finish that thought, and I am leaving," she glared at the Dangerous Ability Teacher.

"Ahh... Okay then, as you wish," he said politely.

"Good, so what do you people do here anyways? Natsume wasn't very helpful when I asked him, I know you guys to Missions and all, but do you guys have any fun? At all?" she was having fun messing with the teacher she feared eight months ago.

"Ahh, usually we just do Missions and train."

"So... no fun?"

He argued with her, "Missions are fun!"

She gave him a skeptical look and he back down. Like a dog finding out who his master was.

"Persona-chii, you keep this up, and NOT screw around with me, and I know we'll be the best of friends," he stared at her, he couldn't detect any sarcasm in her voice.

"Your serious?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything against you, you messed with Natsume, it didn't affect me at all, sure, I was pretty ticked off back then, but I'm pretty sure you had your reasons," she shrugged her shoulders as if the thing she had just said was nothing.

"How about all those times he came back... injured and... hurt?" he asked.

"Hey, doesn't affect me at all, actually, it was because of those missions that knocked some sense into him, so, Persona-chii, I thank thee."

He looked over her shoulder to glance at the four boys behind her, they looked... happy about this new found relationship.

When Akito saw Persona stare at him, he just shrugged, "If Mikan's happy, we're happy too."

"So, Persona-chii, what's with wanting Taki here? He has Nullification, I understand Akito, he's pretty valuable to this team... but weren't Nullifiers supposed to be in Special Ability?"

Persona cleared his throat, "I just thought that if one of you wasn't here, the rest of you would not come..."

"Smart."

Persona smirked, "Aren't I always?" This girl wasn't so bad. "So, do you mind giving us a demonstration on your Alices?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah... sure. Well, first, you know Nullification, Seeming that there are two nullifiers in the room, the energy is thus doubled, making it stronger, not even Imai's Baka guns can get to us without deteriorating three metres away from us first. Basically, he can expand our ranges, max is exactly 187 metres. He can also shift out Nullification onto others.

Well, you know the death Alice, but ours work differently," this perked up Persona's interest, "While yours works with direct contact to something else, and then the said object/Person dies, Jazz's and mine doesn't work like that. With thorough training, many long, long, long nights, we have concluded that we kill ANYTHING within a ten metre radius. Be it an object, plant, person, water, gases. Name it, it's gone. Of course, together, the distance doubles.

Knowledge Alice is the hardest to figure out, but one of the simplest to use when you figure it out. Pretty straight forward, look/touch/think about someone or something, and you have all the dirt on it, like how you used to pee your pants when you were sev-" The Dangerous Ability teacher covered his hand on her mouth. No one could know about this. It's terrible enough that two of his students know now.

Mikan bit and glared at him. "Sheesh, as I was saying, pretty straight forward, fun Alice to use. Now my favourite is the Element Alice.

Element Allows the person who had it control the Natural Elements. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Thunder, Ice, anything really, but that's not the funnest part, watch this." She grabbed a balloon from her pocket, it being still deflated she tied a knot at the end of the balloon.

The piece of rubber was limp on her hand, her other hand a few inches above it. She closed her eyes, lifting her hand up. The balloon slowly began to fill itself with air. Soon enough, it has as big as a normal sized blown up balloon. "Nifty, eh? I expanded the oxygen inside the Balloon," she clicked her fingers, "And now I changed the Oxygen to Helium."

She let go of the balloon, Persona watched as it slowly drifted up, into the sky, past the clouds.

"Amazing, simply amazing."

"Well, those are my main Alices, everything else is just stuff I don't usually use..."

"That was incredible!" the Teacher announced.

"Wow, Persona-chii, personality overload much? Cold, distant, uncaring Persona couldn't take it, could he?" she snickered. She could practically the sparkles in his eyes as he grabbed her hands within her own.

"That was absolutely magnificent!"

"Persona's scaring me now."

Upon hearing that, Persona composed himself, clearing his throat, "Yes, well, umm... It's going to fun having you around Mikan Sakura."

"You too," she hugged the Teacher.

He had never been one for much affection, he scared people, he had the death Alice. Duh. So when she hugged him, he went into Panic, He slowly gave her an awkward one armed hug and she smiled. They were definitely on good terms now.

-

-

-

"Mikan-nee-chan, I heard about how you became friends with Persona-sensei, isn't he mean to you?" the young Demon Manipulator asked a they walked towards the Special Star Table for lunch.

"Nah, he's pretty cool to be around, And it's not Persona-sensei anymore, it's Persona-chii," she simply stated, taking a bite out of her cuisine.

"Mikan-nee-chan is so cool."

She looked around the Cafeteria, they added more tables because of the increase of students, The Special Star Table consisted of mostly Alice Academy students now. "Hey, You-chan you wanna head over to the Triple star table?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?"

She got up, taking her plate with her, the four boys were following along, with Youchi tagging along behind them.

"Hey Mikan, wondering when you'd get here!" said Stacey and she scooted over to let Mikan have some room.

"Har har."

"Seriously Mikan, it's no fun without you," Rachel said, grinning.

"Why thank you Rachel."

"Hey, why do I get a sarcastic comment while she gets praise, huh?" Mikan smirked.

"Must I really answer that question?"

The girl pouted and crosses her arms over her chest.

"So we heard about what you did in DA class, pretty impressive," said Tom.

"It was nothing, the balloon thing is fun, hey You-chan, you want to see something cool?" she asked, the boy nodded him head in anticipation.

She took out a **(What are those balloons called? The one you make horses with? Well... she took out one of those, not those circle balloons XD)** balloon from her pocket and tied the end.

"Uhh... Mikan-nee, you didn't blow it up," he stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shh... You-chan, just watch," said Kelly.

Mikan expanded the Oxygen inside the balloon, making it look like a long sausage, she flicked her finger at it, the sausage started twisting itself into a horse, she clicked her fingers, changing the air into helium in an instant. She got out her Soul Transfer and put it into the balloon, making the horse come alive.

She pointed her finger at Youchi and the horse ran over to him, prancing around like a real horse. She used her Ice Alice to cover the balloon, the ice horse looked more real, then, it started prancing around like the balloon. The horse instantly lit up into flames, no traces of water or rubber were seen.

Youchi was flabbergasted.

Everyone who was watching was flabbergasted.

And everyone was watching.

Youchi started clapping like an excited boy. "So Cool!"

She smiled at that. Her friends chuckled, they knew she was just showing off.

She could faintly hear Hotaru and her ex-friends talking about her little performance. "How did she do that?", "She's such a show off,", "That was pretty Amazing,", "How can she control fire and Ice?" Of course, to her, all those questions were absolutely absurd, she had told them that she controlled Elements.

What she really wasn't expecting was them coming to confront her.

"Oi, Mikan, how can you control Fire?" asked her ex-boyfriend.

"Element Alice," she flicked her fingers, a blue coloured fireball flaming above them, she clicked again, a ball of water floating right above her fingers. Click. Sakura petals blossoming above her hand. Click. A huge gust went past them. "That answer you?" she asked.

She could hear Sumire mutter, "Show off."

Mikan looked to her, "I dare you to say that again."

Sumire Audibly gulped and kept her mouth shut.

"You know," Mikan smirked, "When you keep that excuse of a pie hole, shut, I find you so much more likeable."

Natsume wasn't listening to Mikan, he was staring at the thing dangling from her neck. A necklace more precisely.

M.

And a Flower.

Made of Silver. Simply Divine.

But who gave it to her? And what relationship does he have with Mikan?

"I'll kill him..." he muttered darkly.

* * *

**Bit of Jealousy I detect from Natsume? Well, if you review, I become more motivated. If I become more motivated, I'l update more often. If I update more often, then you might find out what's going to happen to Natsume! Great, isn't it? So? Whatcha waiting for? REVIEW! **


	13. Possible Upcoming Stories!

**This is not a chapter, I repeat, this is not a chapter...**

**These ideas have just been in my head for awhile, but I'm not sure if I should go on with what my brain wants me to do... the stupid thing is malfunctioning on me, I swear =='  
**

**I swear I'm typing the chapter right after I post this thing up. Opinions please!

* * *

**

Possible upcoming stories:

_Gakuen Alice:_ Secretly, Mikan Sakura is the best Hunter/Wizard ever to have lived, her alias is _________. Wanting to live a normal, hassle free life, she enrolls to a prestigious Hunter/Wizard academy, where she's immediately dubbed 'Idiot girl Sakura' due to her lack to motivation in the Work. But when things start to pop up randomly, killing the students one by one. It's up to _________ to save the school and friends. Can Mikan keep her secret?

_Gakuen Alice/ Prince of Tennis:_ Gakuen Alice are doing a transfer program! Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and the gang are the lucky people to have been chosen to transfer to Seishun Gakuen! When they meet stoic Echizen Ryoma, cheerful/shy Sakuno Ryuuzaki and the regulars, they feel like they can't keep their Alices a secret anymore...

_Gakuen Alice:_ AAO have decided to give up on Gakuen Alice. So, they go for the next best thing... Non-Alices! Gakuen Alice feel responsible for this sudden change so they do the only thin they can do, Protect the People! Everyone's going back to their own towns again... well, the exception being Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa and Youchi... Not wanting to do nothing, they go to the village Mikan and Hotaru were raised and grew up in. Jealousy, Drama, Action, Humor, Romance, what more can you ask for?

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Oh yeah, please give me ideas on Mikan's Alias! And ideas for Titles :] **

**If I decide to make them stories of course...**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm going to start updating on a regular basis starting tomorrow! -Lisa's finally getting organised :D- **

**This story will be updated every Monday and Wednesday**

**My Confidant: Thursday and Friday**

**Alice Festival: Saturday and Sunday**

**If I decide to add the possible upcoming stories up, I'll change the schedule to a more fitting one!  
**

** Originally, I wanted this to end up Natsume/Mikan... but now... there's Jazz to consider, I'm not even sure if I should end this Natsume/Mikan or Jazz/Mikan anymore, personally, I sway for the latter. But, the former is just as appealing.**

**Natsume has to redeem himself.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold: **English

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

Whenever Narumi walked into his class, he could always feel the tension between Alice Academy and Gakuen Alice. He could see Mikan's butlers glaring at Gakuen Alice. He could see Natsume glaring at Jazz. He could see Sumire glaring at Mikan. He could see Mikan glaring at the desk in front of her.

"Umm... well, before I announce the free period I'm about to give you, I would like to inform you about the Alice Showdown... next Tuesday... Ahh... Later on in the week we'll be picking numbers from the box.... and the number you pick, you fight with the person who has the same number as you... and then you go up... just like that. So, yeah, that's all I wanted to say... bye," with that, he left the class in a haste.

-

-

-

"**I wonder what was stuck up his ass...**" said Stacey half interested in the picture she was drawing.

"**Ehh...**" were the incoherent words Kelly said as she propped her feet up on the desk and pulled out her Special Edition of Twilight from her bag.

"**Ey, Mikan, what's an Alice Showdown?**" asked Jack.

"**As the name suggests, an Alice Showdown is when Students, of any age, get to show their awesome skills in Alice wielding. There are two types of Showdown. There's combat, and there's Performance.**

**Combat Showdown is where you show muscle, you fight, but never to the death. Basically, it's the Showdown guys do to show their girlfriends that they CAN fight,**" Mikan rolled her eyes. "**And Performance Showdown is usually what the chicks do, you can do any type of performance, sing, dance, gymnastics, no one really cares, but you must include your Alice somewhere in there. Better the performance, more points you get. The more points you get, the more chance you have to win.**"

"**So... what are you participating in?**" Tom asked.

"**Not gonna participate, can't be bothered going to all that trouble. I don't even know what the winner gets, it's not like they can buy me with rabbits, I have bucket loads of those. There's not much that can suffice my interest,**" she answered back. She eyed them carefully, "**Wait... are you guys participating?**"

They just grinned and nodded.

Mikan sighed, "**You guys do know that you'll eventually be put up to go against each other, right? Knowing you guys, someone's gonna get seriously hurt...**"

Rachel piped up, "**For the performance thing, we can do groups, yeah?**"

"**Nothing against it in the rule book...**"

"**Sweet.**"

"**But, the fightings the problem... you guys practically cancel each other out, I mean, Jack has Stamina, Tom has Strength, and Andrew has Speed Alice. Jack can try to outrun Tom, but having Stamina doesn't necessarily mean that you run fast...**

**Jack can run around in circles until Tom passes out or something, then he could win by default.**

**But Tom can swing Aimlessly at Jack, and one might hit him, one hit and Jack's a goner.**

**And Andrew has speed, I suppose if he just kept on running around, in a nice and easy pace, Tom can faint, and then Andrew'd win by default.**

**But there's Andrew against Jack. Really, you guys would just be running around in circles there, 'cause we all know fighting isn't your fortes. **

**So, really, Jack and Andrew, I'd advise you to not participate in this Showdown, Tom, you can do whatever you want, I'm not stopping you... but, if you participate, I suggest you be wary of Rio Takagi. He's got Speed and Strength, and we all know Speed boosts peoples strength. But, all in all, I don't care what you guys do, You guys aren't my butlers.**" she said.

Tom, Andrew and Jack thought about this. She did make good points. They really didn't want to go against each other.

They were about to call it off when an offending screech came in their direction. "Sakura, I challenge you to a Combat and Performance Showdown! Whoever wins gets Natsume-sama!" she said.

"Permy, you can have 'im," Mikan said coolly, sinking further into the chair, getting a better position. She knew this Argument would take up most of the free period they had.

"As if Sakura! You brought in those so called butlers to make Natsume-sama jealous, didn't you?! You think he's gonna be swayed by that?!"

"Permy, if you look around, it think you and your fanclub only believe that."

"My Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama fanclub has forty-seven people from this class, there are seventy six people in this class, so, majority rules, bitch!"

"I've always wanted to ask you, what's so great about Nat-...Hyuuga anyway?"

"His face is gorgeous!"

"And...?"

"And what?"

"You don't expect me to just go whatever you're planning because Hyuuga is just gorgeous. I want good points. What's the point of fighting over a guy with no good traits anyway?" The class was openly watching the argument Mikan and Permy were having, even Natsume.

"Well, he's caring..."

"How?"

"Like when you left! It was all Mikan this, Mikan That! He cared for you that much Sakura! And you didn't even except his Apology when you came back, what kind of person are you?!"

Mikan scoffed, "What 'apology', the only times I've spoken to Hyuuga were when I came here as a Visitor, and that's it. None of the words he had spoke to me on that day sounded like and apology!"

Sumire scowled, "Well, he's a guys who loves one girl. And unfortunately, that girl is you."

"Then why are we having this conversation? If he is, as you say, head over heels in love with me, why are you fighting for him? Huh? It's not like I asked him to love me. In fact, I think he was the one who said that I shouldn't think of him!"

That hurt Natsume, right in the chest.

Sumire scowled again, "He fights for the Academy, that proves loyalty!"

"Puh-lease, when was the last time you saw him do a mission huh? Coincidentally just before I came to this place. I've been doing all of DA's missions, Me, Taki, Jazz, Will and Akito are the best Alices around."

Natsume was shocked, why would she do that? Was it for him?

Mikan sent a glare Natsume's way, "Don't flatter yourself Hyuuga, I did it because I didn't want Youchi becoming a lackey for this school, it was just that because these guys and I were enough, they had no use for you anymore."

How did she know what he was thinking?

"Mind-reading, duh. If he can do it," she pointed to Koko, "Then so can I."

Why was she reading his mind?

"I'm multi-tasking, having this pointless argument with this girl only takes up an eighth of my time, so, by wasting the other seven eighths I decided to read other people's mind. You don't mind, do you Hyuuga?"

"Hn."

"Ahh, 'hn', good old 'hn', you know, I still don't know what that means. It's like 'Tch'. 'Hn' and 'Tch', most used words from Natsume Hyuuga."

"Shut up Polka."

"Still not over that stupid nickname Hyuuga?"

"Still not over the underwear Pol-ka?"

She glared at him, "I've just realised this now, but you really haven't tried apologising, at all!"

"Hello, your fight was with me, not Natsume-sama!" said Permy, finally gaining the attention from Mikan and Natsume again. "As I was saying, Natsume-sama can-"

She was cut off, "I'm sorry..."

Everyone turned their heads to the voice those words belonged to.

"I'm Sorry..."

Natsume Hyuuga never apologised.

"I'm Sorry... Mikan," he said again before jumping out the window to his favourite Sakura tree.

He could distinctly hear Mikan whisper, in a sad tone, "You've lost your trust Natsume, you've lost your chances..."

* * *

**Ooh, ooh, let's play Simon says! Simon says... Touch your nose! Simon says... Hold onto the mouse in front of you! Simon says click the review button and review! What Simon says is law, so do it! xD**

**Also, Simon says review My confidant & Alice Festival :D  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I promised to be on a schedule... but, uh, I had a few complications... FIRST OFF my little sister capped us, making my internet so slow that I couldn't be bothered. SECOND OFF my exams are in a week, I don't even know how I got time to stick this chapter in. AND LASTLY my mummy left me (TO VIETNAM) with my Sister and my brother and my daddyyy.... T___T I miss my mummy...

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold: **English

_Italics:_ Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

The apology was ringing in Mikan's head all day.

Thank God Akito had knowledge Alice.

"So, Mikan, are you going to do Permy's offer?" asked Akito, sipping his carton drink.

Jazz immediately grew interested. Would she do it to get back Natsume?

Mikan turned to Jazz and gave him a rue smile, "**Until that boy gains my trust, I don't think I'll be able to forgive him, he said some pretty hurtful things back then you know...**"

Jazz gave her a small sad smile, she had filled them all in about the argument her and her class had before she attended Alice Academy.

He hated them for treating innocent Mikan like that.

He hated watching her suffer.

He didn't want Mikan to forgive Natsume.

Jazz wasn't an idiot, he knew she -although very very little- harboured feelings for Natsume, she was just oblivious. He could see the hurt in her eyes every time she looked at him. Being betrayed by the person you love was horrible. Jazz knew first hand.

Jazz was going to fight for her love, even if it meant pushing Natsume out of the picture completely.

-

-

-

"Permy, I accept your challenge," Mikan stated smugly, arms crossed over her chest, friends behind her.

Permy glared, "Bring it, bitch."

-

-

-

Mikan and Jazz were practicing combat, they went full out. He knew he couldn't hurt her, she was too fast. He also knew she wouldn't hurt him, she could kill him.

She aimed for the face and gut numerously. Her attacks always being dodged.

She aimed for his gut again, he blocked it with his arm, using this opportunity, she kicked him in the side. He faltered for a minute, she spun around on her leg and kicked his gut again, sending him flying metres away from her.

She wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

"You had way too many openings," she stated matter of factly.

He scoffed, wiping the blood coming from his mouth, "You're just too good."

She smirked.

"I know."

He rolled his eyes, "Good that you know, now, can we stop training, my stomach is killing me."

"Oh yeah," she chucked him a healing Alice stone. "Use that, it'll heal quicker."

"So, are you really going to do it?" he asked.

She knew exactly what he meant, " 'Course, someone has to kick her off her high horse sometime."

He agreed, Permy was very vain. And over confident.

-

-

-

"So, it's Tuesday! We're gonna draw out who versus who! It's time to pick out the names! Now everyone who's participating in the combat showdown pick out a number from the box. You fight against the person who has the corresponding number, whoever wins out of the pair, fights the person who won from the next team.

So, say Mikan and Natsume picks out number one. Mikan wins. Mikan fights against the person who won in the number two duo. Get it?" Narumi explained.

They all nodded their heads, they had only heard this speech over a thousand times.

"So everyone who's participating, come out to the front please." Half the boys from Gakuen Alice walked up, excluding Natsume and Ruka. Sumire was the only girl to walk up from Gakuen Alice. When Mikan walked up though, Alice Academy cowered in fear. They all knew her Combat skills, and they didn't want to be apart of it, whatsoever.

Gakuen Alice was confused at Alice Academy's tactics. This was the school that was bragging about winning the showdown not only five days ago.

Natsume strained to hear the whispers, "I was going to participate, to show to my girlfriend, you know, but since Mikan's there, I think she'll understand why I backed down."

The boy next to him chuckled nervously, "I know what you mean, I thought she was kidding about battling it out with Permy, but she's serious."

"Mikan's cool and all, but I just don't want to be there when she's fighting."

"I hear the only people who can match her in combat is Jazz, not even Akito who has knowledge Alice knows her weakness."

Which of course was a lie, she had her weaknesses, they were her friends. But no one knew that since none of them had the guts to take her friends hostage in front of her.

Natsume heard Jazz sigh from his seat as he walked to the front of the class. Mikan smiled when he joined her on the floor, it was the smile that used to be reserved for Natsume and Natsume only.

"So, now, pick your numbers."

After they picked their numbers, they wrote it on the board:

Koko & Yuu – 1

Jazz & Mochu – 2

Mikan & Kitsuneme – 3

Sumire & Takashi – 4

Fuji & Tom – 5

Tezu & Daichi – 6

Aram & Mitsu – 7

Kanda & Yusuke – 8

Nanda & Zuki – 9

Alice Academy burst into English whispers.

"**I feel sorry for Mochu and Kitsuneme, they're gonna seriously get hurt,**" said Andrew.

Tom nodded.

Jack smirked.

Rachel, Stacey and Kelly laughed.

"**Who do you thinks gonna end up fighting each other last?**" asked Kelly.

"**Mikan and Jazz of course,**" said Rachel.

"**How much you want to bet,**" asked Tom smugly.

"**My life savings.**" replied Rachel.

"**So... who do you thinks gonna win?**" asked Stacey.

"**Either Mikan, or they both forfeit,**" said Andrew, "** Jazz's too soft to actually hurt her, but Mikan, you never know with her, she probably is gonna forfeit if she finds out she has to fight ****him. But, Mikan never likes to admit defeat.**"

"**Good point,**" said Jack.

"It's good to see you have already starting the bets," said Mikan from behind them, they all jumped in surprise, even Natsume.

"Ha, you know it's like a tradition now," said Rachel and Stacey enthusiastically.

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get too carried away," Mikan sighed, rubbing her temple.

They all just grinned, one that could match the Chesire cat.

"You know we don't do that."

Mikan snorted Mentally.

The experiences she had had with them.

* * *

**So, who do people prefer: Natsume or Jazz? Please answer this question in a form of review. I'll be waiting!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow! 55 Reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten in a chapter! Let's keep this pace up people!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold: **English

_Italics_: Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

The banners were everywhere, announcing the day of the Alice Showdown. Everyone was bouncing in their seats. The teachers were helping students train. Students were helping other students train. It was the day, where everyone helped out anyone.

Sumire Shouda was practicing her song routine for the Performance showdown.

Mikan Sakura slept through the festivities.

Jazz, Akito, Will and Taki were sitting in her room, playing cards.

Natsume Hyuuga was reading manga.

Hotaru Imai started selling merchandise.

Ruka Nogi calmed down his animal friends.

Yes, the day of the Alice Showdown was the day everyone had something to do.

A day that would be remembered by all.

-

-

-

"Mikan, are you actually going to go against Permy?" asked Mikan's cousin, Rio.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she questioned.

"I heard she won last year, right before you moved here," he stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, well, that was before I came here," she flexed her fingers, "There's a new chick in town now," she said, before walking to the Performance stage.

Rio shook his head, laughing. "That girl, she hasn't changed a bit, never letting down on a fight."

-

-

-

"Welcome, Sumire Shouda!"

Everyone cheered, egging on the last year's performance winner. If her Ego were visible, it'd be the size of a blimp.

She got on stage, sporting a very bright highlighter pink mini skirt, a tank top, barely covering her midriff and boots that added inches to her height.

She winked at the crowd before starting her performance.

_Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love_

_Kizukeba itsudemo  
Soba ni iru keredo  
Hounto wa kirai?suki?  
Mousou na no?_

_Jibun no kimochi ga  
Kuria ni mietara  
Redhi demo hosuto demo  
Kamawa nai yo  
_

She transformed into her cat-dog Alice and leapt off from the ground, doing flips mid-air.

_  
Suki ni natteku  
Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne kedo  
Maybe you're my love_

_  
_The crowd was cheering, singing along to the lyrics they knew as 'Sakura Kiss', the catchy theme song from Ouran High School Host Club.

_  
Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni  
Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin  
Uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Tatoeba atashi no mada shira nai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru  
_

She strutted across the stage, and did one handed cart-wheels, her other hand holding the microphone.

_  
Denimu ni furiru ni  
Kajuaru ni chaina  
Au tabi shichihenge kakugo asobe_

_Tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai danzen koishi yo_

_Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kiss  
Setsunai hodo ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo uketome aou  
Fure au ai wa muteki saka sou futari wa shuyaku_

_Mabushii sora ni make nai  
Omoide tsukurou ima_

She jumped onto where the crowd was, the cheer grew louder, her smile was smug. She thought she had it in the bag.

_Danzen koishi yo_

_Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni  
Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku yeah  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku_

_Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love_

She ended the song by raising her hands in the air, her voice fading. As she grew silent, the crowd cheered their hearts out.

Her eyes scanned across the crowd, smiling a bit more every time her eyes saw something that sounded familiarly like 'We Love Sumire Shouda!"

She blew a kiss in the air, and skipped backstage.

Waiting to see what was in stall for her.

-

-

-

As the cheering dimmed down, the stage grew darker.

There, in the middle of the stage appeared Mikan Sakura, wearing a casual hoodie and jeans. She adjusted the microphone onto the stand before saying, "Well, since you all know I can't possibly use all my Alice, I'll limit myself to five. I'll pick five random seats from this hat and they'll decide what Alices I'll use."

Taki appeared next to her, smiling happily, still his cute usual self.

She dipped her hand into the hat, pulling out a piece of paper, "Row F Seat 32."

"Row K Seat 95."

"Row W Seat 35."

"Row J Seat 75."

"Row P Seat 84."

One third years, two middle years and two elementary schoolers stood up, all looking giddy that they were picked.

"Okay, we'll start from up here," she pointed at the little girl closest to her, "What Alice sweetie?"

The girl flushed a bright Red. "Umm… Do you have… Illusion Alice?" Mikan nearly squealed at the girl's cutesie antics.

Everyone 'aww'-ed in unison.

Mikan gave a bright smile, "No Prob hon." She turned to the next elementary and nearly laughed at Youchi, standing there, bright smile on his face.

"Ghost Manipulation!" He screamed. Mikan laughed into the Mic.

"Whatever you say You-chan."

As she asked for the Alices from the remaining four people, her list consisted of: Illusion Alice; Ghost Manipulation; Element Alice; Flying Alice and Attire Alice.

The lights once again dimmed out, leaving Mikan to prepare for her performance.

Excited whispers ran through the crowd, everyone was quiet, suddenly, everything lit up.

The crowd was in awe as they saw a scene behind her: a cliché masquerade ball. Her spirits were dressed up in tuxes and gowns.

She sat on her chair, strumming a few random chords. When she stopped strumming, everyone knew it was about to start.

She breathed in a deep breath and started.

_I always took the easy way  
Just sit around and say complaints  
It's now time to say goodbye  
Ukabiagaru koukai wo  
Tsukimatou yuu'utsu wo  
Sotto kumo ni nagashite  
I will find the answer in my heart so...  
Ikutsu mono sekai gakowaretemo  
Hatenai akogare ga kono mune ni furisosogu_

_"Raining all day" going away  
Step out to be myself again  
OikaketaiIt's an amazing day!  
"Raining all day" has gone away  
Ano natsu no you ni  
My dream...soba ni itemitsukeru kara  
_

The Spirits danced along to the music's steady pace.

_  
Tanchou na hizashi to tanchou na nami ni  
Kizu wa iete yuku  
Fukai kokyuu no naka deyagate ame ni natte  
Umi ni tokeru kara  
Koukai ga okubyou ni sugata wo kaete yuku  
Iya na hi mo  
Kodoku ni tsukamaranai  
Tsuyosa wasurenaide_

_"Raining all day" nando mo  
Furikaeru yume wo  
Akirameru koto ga kowagatta  
"Raining all day"  
Harenai yozora mo aru kedo  
Little star... ki ga tsuite  
Rainy days never stays  
_

Everyone was silently watching, not wanting to ruin the moment, even if they didn't know the song, they all knew she sang it well.

_  
"Hurry now it's time to say goodbye, goodbye  
Sun is waiting for you to arrive, alive  
Hurry now it's time to say goodbye, goodbye  
Door is open for you to....."_

_"Raining all day" going away  
Step out to be myself again  
Imayasashii kaze wo ukete  
"Raining all day" has gone away  
Ano natsu ni nemuru_

_My dream..._

_Kiss me once again  
I'll find a better way  
"Raining all day" going away  
Can't wait to go and spread my wings  
Blowing a kiss to me,  
hello amazing day!  
"Raining all day" has gone away  
Sunshine of mine, just be with me  
keeping my heart warm as today  
Rainy days never stays_

She strummed the last chord on her guitar, placed it by the seat next to her, the lights went out, leaving the stage pitch black, when the lights flashed back on, Mikan was in a different costume. She grabbed the microphone from the stand and used her Alice to make the Spirits and the scene disappear. Sakura Petals surrounded her as she twirled on the spot.

Her feet were slowly lifting themselves from the ground, she raised her head and looked up to the roof of the stage.

_hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete  
anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?  
_

The crowd cheered.

_  
tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte  
issho ni mita CINEMA hitori kiri de nagasu_

_daisuki na hito ga tooi  
toosugite nakitaku naru no  
ashita me ga sametara  
hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!_

_I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
tomoranai no yo Hi!!_

She danced mid-air, petals where coming out as she did so.

_nemuri no fuchi de yume ga kureru omoide no One day  
anata no kotoba niwa sukoshi uso ga atta_

_hanasanai yo to kimi dake dato  
dakishimeta noni  
yakusoku fuwari to kurai yoru ni kieta_

Everyone was standing, jumping up and down on the spot.

_daisuki na hito yo itsumo  
itsumade mo sagashite shimau  
kitto me ga sametemo  
mada maboroshi wo kanjitai Morning_

_I lost I lost I lost you!  
You're making making my music  
I lost I lost I lost you!  
mou aenai no? No!_

_daisuki na hito ga tooi  
toosugite nakitaku naru no  
ashita me ga sametara  
hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!_

_daisuki na hito ga tooi  
toosugite nakitaku naru no  
kitto me ga sametemo  
mada maboroshi wo kanjitai Morning_

_I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
tomoranai no yo  
I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
mata aeru yone? ne!!_

The crowd were demanding for an encore, but she only smiled and shook her head.

"Well," she said in an exasperated tone, "I guess this'll be all for me now! BYE!"

She gave one last wave as she picked her guitar from the floor and left backstage.

-

-

-

The spectators were growing more excited as they inched closer to the judging. None of the other Performances held what Mikan's and Sumire's had.

They all knew, it'd be out of those two.

* * *

**Really, this isn't my fave chappie, but... let's just post this up, 'cause I'ma running out of ideas =="**

**Well, if anyone was wondering, those songs were:**

** _Sakura Kissu- _Kawabe Chieko**  
**_Rainy Days Never Stay- _The Brilliant Green  
_Lost my Music- _Aya Hirano**

**Respectively.**

**Review, please? Let's all try to go past 55 reviews this time :D  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Once again, thanks to all who reviewed and sorry that I didn't upload this earlier! I just had my theory exams today, so this is a special treat to you all!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**

**Bold: **English

_Italics:_Flashbacks

Normal: Japanese

* * *

It was finally judging time, the crowd was restless, sore throats were common throughout the crowd, tired legs from jumping was also familiar.

The stage grew exceptionally quiet when Narumi walked onto the stage to announce the winners. He said, "Well, today, there have been a lot of good performances, although, only three could only make it to the top three unfortunately. So, to announce the winners, Jinno-sensei will do the honours." Everyone cheered.

As Jinno walked on stage, he fake coughed into the mic to get everyone quiet, "Okay, let's just cut to the chase. At third place is," he opened the little envelope containing the winners, "R.S.K, for imaginative use of Alices," Rachel, Stacey and Kelly squealed as they got on stage.

Kelly plucked the microphone from Jinno's hands.

"**Well, I'd like to thank my parents, because I never would've made it without them,**" Stacey sniffed jokingly, "**And my friends and teachers who told me never to give up, who urged me on and on to the end,**" All the Alice Academy students laughed at her (not serious) standing ovation.

Kelly took the microphone from Stacey's hands.

"**Seriously though, thanks for the judges who gave us high scores! You guys rock! Uhh… wait, I mean…** Seriously though, thanks for the judges who gave us high scores, you guys rock! Uhh… Yeah…" she scratched the back of her head.

She passed the mic to Jinno who was momentarily beginning to wonder why they had to merge with Alice Academy.

"So, second prize goes to… Sumire Shouda, for her outstanding performance and flexibility!"

Everyone clapped.

Sumire, however, was not a happy camper.

"Second?! SECOND?! Sumire Shouda does not get second! Sumire Shouda gets first place Dammit! I want a recount!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Miss Shouda," began Jinno, "If you cannot be quiet and be happy with your result I suggest you take your tantrum outside the hall."

Sumire fumed silently.

"And, last but not least, first place goes to… Mikan Sakura!"

She teleported on stage, looking nonchalant as ever.

"Well, these are the three winners; let's give them a round of applause for their hard work and excellent routines!"

The crowd obeyed and cheered their hearts out.

-

-

-

"Sakura!" screamed an irate Sumire, "I demand a rematch!"

"What for?" she asked coolly.

"You obviously rigged or bribed the judges! There is no way you beat the magnificent Sumire Shouda!"

An unexpected slam came from Hotaru's table, "just give it up Permy, just admit the fact that your act was worse than Mikan's," said Hotaru, her hands in fists.

"Imai! Why are you siding with… with her? The stupid traitor?!"

Hotaru walked from her seat towards Sumire, "and tell me, what exactly did she do? Huh? She didn't do anything! It was your stupid assumption that got her where she is now! She didn't do anything!"

Mikan and her friends looked back in shock.

"It was your stupid assumption that made me lose my best friend you know! Those eight months that she left for, they were the goddamned loneliest eight months in my entire life! I missed her idiotic squealing and smiling, you know why I never smiled? It was because she smiled enough for the both of us! I admit that the whole fact her leaving was partially my fault as well, and that I was a bit peeved that she wasn't the same old Mikan I knew, but at least I don't do challenging her for every stupid thing and call her a traitor every chance I get!"

"Hotaru…"

Hotaru turned to Mikan, it was the first time since Mikan came back that she said the inventor's first name.

The raven haired girl dropped her cool, calm and collected façade and ran towards Mikan, giving her a big hug.

"You're acting suspiciously out of character Imai," said Mikan, awkwardly giving a one armed hug.

"I just missed my hugs," the other girl stated simply. "I'm… I'm sorry Mikan."

Mikan sighed in frustration, "Just… just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay…" They both let go of each other.

"So, I'm forgiven?"

"Well, you're not exactly at best friend status yet, but yes… you're forgiven Hotaru."

-

-

-

"Jazzy, c'mere and help me train!" said Mikan.

"I'll get killed, surely," he stated.

"Don't be a chicken," laughed Taki.

"You try to fight Mikan," argued Jazz.

"Nah, I'm too cute for her likings. Maybe Will or Akito would do it."

"I'm the Information type, not the physical type," stated Akito.

"Mikan is way out of my league." Said Will.

"Come on Jazz, I haven't got all day! The Combat showdown is tomorrow! I wanna beat the crap out of that cocky Sumire!"

He sighed in defeat and got up to fight the girl.

Taki laughed as he counted down, like always.

"On your marks. Get Set. Fight!"

And, the fighting began.

* * *

**Short chapter! LOL, Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The akward moment when you haven't updated in over two years and when you do, you update with a short chapter .  
Anyways, HIYA GAIZZ REMEMBER THIS STORY? NO? OF COURSE YOU DON'T -sniffles- but, do know, I am not dead, far from it actually, I quite alive and well. Just wanted to apologiise for my two year hiatus, but if you read my new -WINKWINK- story 'Monster Hunters', the AN tells you all ya need to know about why was gone for so long. Anyways, yeah... read on fellows! And, I think I'll rewrite this story, y'know, just to give you the heads up ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Italics: _Flashbacks

**Bold: **English

Normal: Japanese

* * *

Nothing started at once. It was always like this. Jazz and Mikan would stare each other down, both with calculating looks on their faces. Then they would insult each other a bit, some that went from, 'come on, I dare ya... if you have the balls,' to 'your mum is...' and so on, so forht. She quirked a brow when he made the slightest movement, as if saying 'go on, I dare ya'.

Jazz took a tentative step forward before racing towards the girl at full speed. Seeing him move, she grinned slightly and followed suit.

The two clashed, striking at each other before jumping back to their initial position. She frowned, he was never _this_ fast.

Jazz lunged once more and took a strike at Mikan's head. She squatted on the ground and swiped at his feet, making his movement falter and giving her an opening. Hey, a two second opening was still an opening. She punched him in the gut, making him make a little 'oomph' noise, before he could counter, she kicked at his feet again, hoping for another opening. Unfortunately, he dodged the attack and threw the brunette over his shoulder into a tree.

Dust gathered around the two, yet the three spectators on the side weren't worried at all. No, this was just the usual, everyday occurence, y'know?

When the dust had cleared, they all could see Mikan slumped in an awkward position by the tree, she rubbed her head slightly before she jumped back into her fighting stance.

She was grinning ear to ear at this point, "come at me bro."

Jazz chuckled a little before dashing towards the girl, "your wish is my command, mistress."

He jumped before she could react and gave her a roundhouse kick to the face, she ducked before it got her, his leg connected to the trunk of the tree behind her and he cursed.

Mikan smirked, "colourful vocabulary you got there, where did'ya pick it up from? Surely not me," as she said this, she kicked him in the gut, sending him flying across the field.

He howled in pain as he clutched onto his leg and stomach, Mikan stopped grinning immediately and rushed to the boy's side, instantly to go off and heal the poor boy.

"Omigosh Jazzy, I didn't- Oh God. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so so so soooooo Sorry Jazzy, shit shit shit shit, oh no, I'm so so-" she uttered over and over again before he put a hand to her face, placating the brunette instantly.

"Shh," he said, as he stroked her cheek lovingly, "it wasn't your fault."

A small tear landed on his face before he realised the girl was crying, "yes it was, shit, I went overboard, oh my gosh, Jazzy, I'm so sorry," her hand instantly swept over the red-head's leg to heal him, she sniffled a bit before healing his sotmach.

When he was fit enough to sit up, he pulled her to his chest, letting her cry into his shoulder, "there there Mikan, don't worry, I'm alright," she pulled the girl away from him to let her look at him properly, "see?" he said, smiling, "I'm all better, all thanks to you."

She sniffled again, "but you got hurt, all thanks to me."

"And? Everyone gets hurt at one point or another, you can coddle me forever Mikan."

He wiped away the tears at her eyes, "come on, where's the pretty girl behind all these tears?"

She smiled weakly in response.

He grinned again, "there ya go."

He pulled her head towards him and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, "all better, right?"

Crickets chirped. Hay rolled. Even the tiniest pin could be heard in the deafening silence. Everyone in the field stared at him, shocked.

Mikan flushed bright red, rivalling Jazz's hair, before stuttering out, "yo-you-youuuu... You- k-k-kissed m-m-meeeeeee, Jazzzzy."

Jazz blushed slightly and looked up at the sky, "isn't it a beautiful day today?"

She smacked him lightly on the chest, "oi, I asked you a question."

Taki pulled Mikan away from the Death Alice before he could respond, "come on Mikan," said the blonde haired boy while he was giving the other a full blown glare, "we can't have you wasting your time here while you need to preserve all the energy you have for Permy."

"But..but...b-but," she sighed when she realised protesting wasn't gonna get her anywhere, "fine. But you wait Jazzy, this ain't over!"

Jazz gave her a goofy smile, "whatever you wish," he raced to her and took her hand and kissed them lightly, "my majesty."

* * *

**LOL, Jazz has finally revealed (some) of his feelings, will they be reciprocated? Who knows.**

**And GUYS, GUESS WHAT? I GOT A TUMBLR AND ACTUALLY CHECKED THOSE POLLS FOR ONCE XD**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE MOST OF YOU WANT JAZZ/MIKAN XDD**

**Poor Natsume.**

**Jazz:** 43

**Natsume:** 12

**Other:** 3

**Oh, and if you're one of those people who doesn't read A/N's then just to let you know, I will (99.999994 percent chance) rewrite this again, where everyone is a real butler and Mikan doesn't seem all that great :S**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR PLEASE: www (dot) mademadedane (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Replace (dot) with an actual '.' and follow me please, I'm not funny or anything, but I love it when people love me...? heehee**


End file.
